Ambrosial Dreams
by KairiMcEwin
Summary: She had her eyes. And he was still broken. Was this a cruel game by the fates? He didn't know, and he didn't care to know. She had... her eyes. "Phimi..." And now he won't let her go, not this time. He will protect her, because she is becoming his everything. (SlenderManxOC fanfiction, violent scenes, rated T until further notice.)
1. Her beginning

Sera pinned her short and sandy blonde hair back, humming. She patted the scruffy-looking cat on her bed, got dressed and headed towards the door of her, well, you could call it a house. In truth, it was just a run down cabin that she had fixed up. It sat between the edges of the woods and the limits of the small town she lived in. Not much, but she loved it. It was two rooms, with new insulation added in the thin walls as a favour from her good friend, Wen. He was mainly a computer repairman, but he knew how to help fix things up. Her own job, the small-town newspaper's photographer, paid well enough. She was able to get some portable heaters and basic essentials, as well as circuitry installed. To most, it was roughing it. To her, it was cozy.

She locked the door and got on her bike, the black and red messenger bag in the basket as she rode into town. At least Sera was exercising. She made it to the little office building that held the newspaper crew and latched the bike up. Get to work, get the assignment and camera, and head out. Easy as that. Most of her work week was spent outside, thank Merlin.

Oh, yes. I forgot to mention. Seraphim Newik was a huge, well, you could say nerd. Or geek. Or gamer. Or fangirl. Or whatever. The strap of her bag(and the bag itself) was adorned in buttons like 'Proud Muggle' or 'Who you gonna call?'. The little cabin she lived in was adorned inside with horror movie posters, small dragon figurines, and a Pokemon clock. She called her cat Totoro, and her house had a sign on the door saying 'Hyrule Castle'. Just your average geek.

She headed to the woods behind her house. Apparently, there was a stranger in there. Everyone started saying it was a murderer after that little kid went missing. Sera was supposed to take pictures of the crime scene or the investigators, specifically; but along the way she got a little... maybe she got lost. Not that she'd admit it. She groaned, resting by the little creek that halved the huge forest. Good way to spend a Monday at least. She always liked nature.

There was a small shuffling in the bushes, and she whipped out her camera and pepper spray. But all that scurried out was a squirrel. "Paranoid," she mumbled. But not because of all the slasher flicks Sera watched, no way.

Then there was another sound, but she ignored it. Probably nothing... or so she thought. Then she saw the man.

Tall, dressed in a suit, with long arms. A description she had gotten memorized(which, coincidentally, was one of her favourite video game catchphrases). And, yes, the main feature; faceless. A blank stretch of skin where his face would be. He didn't seem to see her, focused to his side. He had an elegant nose, or something like it. There was an arch that suggested eyes beneath it, but it was blank under. There seemed to be a discolouration where eyes would be. Where his mouth would be, it was scarred. Like he'd ripped the area into a split to open his mouth.

I would think that it was as though his head was covered in a second skin, one that protected his body. But Sera thought something her mind was trained on. One of the basic rules of the internet - pictures, or it didn't happen. So her camera was in her hands and silently snapping away in seconds, managing fifteen photos before the coughing started. The device fell from her hands to the ground beside her as she doubled over where she sat. The fit shook her body until she was dizzy and out of breath. It stopped in minutes, leaving her to cradle her aching head in her hands.

A terrible chill ripped up her spine as a thin hand slid onto her head, running through the soft pale-warm hair. She slowly looked up, her breath caught. _His_ head was tilted, the blank face inches from her face. She made no sound, a sort of cold tingle running through her body. She was frozen there, staring into where eyes should be. _He_ regarded her, seeming almost curious. Lots of words ran through her mind, mainly fan-based questions; others were pleas, and some were, oddly, along the lines of 'How are you'. I wouldn't want to ask a faceless person what he thinks of the weather, but when you panic you think strange things.

She took deep breaths. No need to yell; he wasn't hurting her, right? So if she just shut up, he might let her go-

"So, y-you're the SlenderMan?"

Well, ADHD had its good points and bad. Impulsiveness had stayed in the middle, until that day. She cursed herself inside, but he only moved back a quarter of a centimeter; he seemed taken aback by the question. His skin sort of pulled slightly at the arch over the eye sockets; she imagined eyebrows knitted together in confusion. His hand didn't pull away from her hair, so she wasn't loose yet. Her hair was a touchy point; puliing her hair was like a suicide mission.

She decided maybe, if she talked decently with him, he'd... let her go? Maybe. "Uh, th-that's what you're called, o-on the internet. SlenderMan." To her surprise, he nodded slightly in understanding. Good so far. "S-so, uh... hi?"

The scarred semblance of a mouth quirked up, like she was amusing. She wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. His hand threaded in her hair began rubbing gently. Okay, so leaving wasn't about to happen soon, he seemed to be getting comfortable.

"You are a curious one." That voice took her by surprise, but her eyes closed and unconciousness washed over her before she could think.


	2. Claimed

She woke up in her bed, sweat on her brow. A dream? It was dark out... On instinct, she mentally went down the checklist. Nausea? No, but her stomach felt steely for some reason. Headache? Sort of. Nosebleed? No, not yet. Coughing? She coughed in the woods... She couldn't remember any more offhand. She sighed, sitting up. Her hand went to her aching forehead, but she stopped. On her wrist was the operator symbol, huge and inky black. Almost like a tattoo. She rubbed it. Nope, that won't be coming off.

She sighed, getting up and sitting at her electric piano. It always relaxed her. She warmed up by playing the reprise of Promise, a soundtrack from her favourite horror Silent Hill. Her fingers flowed over the keys, as they always did. The world melted away around her as she played. She next played a song from a YouTuber called Myuuji. The tune, entitled Reversion, calmed her so much. She breathed deeply with the tune, so relaxed. She hummed a little along with it. She was told she was a slightly pitchy singer, but good. She smiled, lost in the notes. Next was the song Wind's Wreck, one of her favourite pieces by Myuu. She had found her calm. But a clatter shocked her out of her peace as her cat shot under the bed, hissing and yowling. She blinked, grabbing her flashlight. She left the bedroom into the other room, then froze.

He was standing there, pale face illuminated by the light. He regarded her silently, before the bony yet soft hand extended impossibly to grab her arm and pull her closer. Her legs tingled, moving on their own. She swallowed, taking deep breaths. So, he brought her here and laid her in her bed… the story 'StifferMan' came to mind, but she pushed the thought away.

He led her out and let her lock the door. Then they set off into the woods. Her bare feet stumbled on the harsh rocks and she nearly fell a few times. But he caught her every time, long arms holding her tight. The ground was cold, and she probably cut her feet. Nonetheless, they kept walking. The fall air was chilled and crisp under the aura of the silver moon, and not a sound was made.

They finally stopped at the edge of a clearing. A tiny shack was there, with his symbol on it. He led her in. There was three mats laid out, with thick blankets in a mess. Bags sat by the smaller two, and a satchel was by the longest one. She guessed the long one was his, but the other two were a mystery. There was some things like a small heater, a laptop, books and clothes strewn about. The Slenderman picked a scalpel up from a shelf, and her heart skipped a beat. Was he going to kill her?

He led her out, stopping in another part of the woods. The trees around them had the Operator symbol cut into the bark, and the trees seemed to lean to open up to the night sky. He grasped her hand, puncturing the fingertip with the scalpel. Suddenly she couldn't see- her eyes were clouded by a strange darkness. But it didn't stop her from hearing the tearing skin and flesh. A wet tendril(his tongue?) lapped away the blood from the cut.

"Mine now." The voice was neither masculine or feminine, rather a blend. It was calm and rumbling, filling her with a dangerous sense of peace. Dangerous was a good word to describe it. Like the calm before the storm. It held a possessive growl as an undertone, powerful and in control. The mark on her wrist burned, the mark he had made. "Sleep, now. I'll take you home."

And she collapsed again.


	3. Good Morning, sunshine!

"Sera, wake up!"

She groaned, blindly swatting away the hands that were shaking her. "Go fuck yourself..."

"As entertaining as that would be, I'm here to collect you since you missed a day of work."

She groggily peered up through the tangle of sheets, seeing Wen's grinning face. "I should have never given you that spare key."

"Up 'n at 'em! I brought food!"

If anything could get her out of bed, it was the idea of free food. Wen left the room while she dragged herself onto her still-sore feet, changing from the rumpled clothes she had slept in. She was out for a whole day... the thought was strange. Was it all real? Yes, there was the mark on her wrist. So, she was his... what the hell did that mean? She brushed through her tangled mess of hair, pinning it back into its usual style. Wen waited in the living room, playing Kingdom Hearts 2 on her TV.

"You better not screw up my game," she threatened as she picked up her plate. "Your special blueberry and chocolate pancakes? You spoil me."

Wen grinned. He was a little taller than average height, with shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes. He had a slightly round, bubbly face and was still lightly tan, even though it was autumn. "You know I do." Wen was a bit of a cook. The friends had met during high school, and they had grown to a sibling friendship since then. "So, did you want me to fight Sephiroth for you?"

"Mmm." She swallowed the mouthful of pancake she had. "Oh, please kick his ass."

"Will do, hun." Wen noticed the Operator Symbol on her wrist. "Oh, so that's what you were up to. A new tattoo, and you didn't bring me along to watch you squealing in pain? For shame, for _shame_."

Sera smiled. "Maybe next time I'll let you come," she lied. Like hell she'd ever get a tattoo. "Hey, uh, remember how I told you about Slenderman?"

"Oh, no, you only mention him twice a week."

"Well... dig up everything you can get. Hack into anything you need."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Nope, just do it."

"Can do!"

Sera smiled. Wen was like her own secret agent; whenever she needed information for a novel in progress or for other reasons, he'd always help out. Like the time they hacked into government files to see if Zone 51 was real, or when they broke into school records to determine if the principal was an alien threat. Hell, they were caught once stealing police records to find out about crime history of the old abandoned warehouse. Course, everyone knew they were only having fun, and her dad was a cop. They were let off easy back then, before the incident.

"So, care to explain everything about skipping work?"

Sera smirked. "Oh, what, is Teddy angry?" Teddy, or Ted, was her boss and top editor for the newspaper. He was affectionately called Teddy because, well, he was a sweetheart. Couldn't bear(no pun intended) to fire anyone. Not only that, he was Sera's uncle and legal guardian. "Will I have to cower beneath his wrath of a thousand demons?"

"If by demons, you mean his special broth, then cower you will." Sera shuddered. When she was sick and living with her uncle, he'd make his 'Gourmet Broth'- which the dog wouldn't go near. Bland and sometimes inedible, he'd always make her have one bowl per cold.

"Well, here's the story. I had girl issues and needed to stay home." Teddy never talked about girl issues, whether it be boys, bathroom necessities or shopping. And since Sera had lived with him since the age of seven, she knew he'd change subject at the mention of that kind of thing. "I'll take another day off, I have some research to do."

"Good idea. Oh, he liked the pictures you sent him."

"What pictures?" Wen pulled a preview of the next print and tossed it to her. One of the photos on the front page was the image of SlenderMan- one of the ten she took from her first encounter.

**-'Mystery man revealed'**

**The rumors of a mysterious man in the woods, following the disappearance of eight-year-old Danny Hendle, has been debunked by the police and our photographer, Seraphim Newik. The man in the photo was a part of an amateur film entitled Marble Hornets, says filmmaker Tim Sutton. He apologizes for any inconvenience and hopes the boy is found.-**

"So, tell me again. There a reason you need hacked info on SlenderMan?"

Sera nodded. "A few, I suppose."


	4. Research

**A/N: Hiya, this is your friendly neighborhood writer! I have a lot of this story written, not entirely sure where it will go. But I'll be updating nearly daily. I have about five, to eight chapters written, I think. I'm not a very reliable updater, because things come up all the time. Posting lately will be tough because of school. But I'm going to try. Happy October, though! Can't wait to finish my Jeff cosplay for trick or treating~!**

* * *

Wen's house was like something from a late 80's sci-fi film. Every room had some sort of technology; laptops, games, cameras and the like, and images of myths and legends decorated the walls. His pop culture poster collection was displayed in every room. Wen and Sera were in his base, where all of his 'research' came from. Or gaming. Currently they were scanning through government files on SlenderMan.

"Idiots thought they could kill him?"

"They obviously don't do their homework."

"Hey, there's stuff on the Rake!"

"Focus, hun, tall and faceless."

"But the Rake's kinda cute in a puppy way!"

"We can adopt him later. Here's a good article."

They were at it for a few hours, Sera getting up to get food at noon. Wen didn't like taking his eyes off the monitor, in case they isolated his backdoor. His kitchen cabinets were full of Halloween party plates and bags of candy, mainly. She made plain balogne sandwiches, heading back. The house was pretty big, as Wen came from a well-off family. They were working for a good while. She had just gotten up to get a soda when she saw Him in the doorway.

"Hey, Wen?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't move."

"Let me take a wild shot here; is tall and faceless in the room?"

"Doorway."

Wen nodded. "Gotcha. I'll let you handle it, then."

SlenderMan seemed to be smirking. "Who is your friend, little one?"

Wen shivered. "Freaky voice there." A growl from the tall man made Wen cringe. "Right, sorry. I'll shush."

"He's like my brother." Sera stepped between SlenderMan and Wen's chair, though she didn't think she was very intimidating. A short skinny 19-year-old gamer against a powerful being? Oh, I'm sure SlenderMan was absolutely terrified. A chuckle came from him, though he had no mouth. Sera's cheeks were a pale, embarrassed pink, but she stayed put. "Whatever you want, I'm the one you're focused on, or whatever."

"Sera, you've seen this bastard before?"

Another growl. Sera froze; she could feel the power rolling from SlenderMan's aura. "Watch your words, human, before I tear your tongue out."

"What did you do to those soldiers," the blonde said, fighting a slightly dizzying headache. She wanted to get as much information as she could, and directly from the source was a good option.

"Soldiers? I see... you hacked government files. Impressive feat, little one."

"My friend here did. I asked him to."

"A useful skill. Now, about those soldiers... such arrogant fools." The tone was ice-cold and furious. "They tried attacking me, and for that they have been long dead. The imbeciles thought they could harm me." Sera's headache worsened; something was spinning around her. A thick, velvety smog was pressing on her in the air; unseen, unknown. "They did manage to kill a human I was... guarding." Something about the way he said it made it seem like he cared about this person. "All of your kind, you _humans,_ you are all alike."

Sera couldn't breathe. Half a second later, she collapsed.


	5. His Beginning, Or The Realisation

**A/N: Woah, woah, I have noticed that someone, who's stories I've seen in the secluded Silent Hill corner of this site, has followed this story. Though I haven't read the story quite yet. And the writer writes for KH, too? Woah. And they've got a great Slenderman fic, too. Planning on getting down to read the Shell fics.**

**Anywhorp. So,_ here's the lowdown on how I post, what makes me not WANT to post, and what to expect._ I don't know if I made this clear, or not, but I will never be a reliable poster. I feel like I've abandoned my KH fic-sequel, Nine Lives, but- well, mentioning it now, I feel my old KH muse stirring. I haven't updated that in almost a year._ I am not reliable_, but hang with me. I tend to bounce back. I'm planning on bouncing back with my Harry Potter fic, too. I can be slow with posting chapters, and I might post three in one day. Things get crazy with me. I guess ADHD has to do with it. I finally think I have an idea of where this fic is going in general. _But if I disappear for a month or more, don't give up, really._ I have had ALL of my followers from Nine Lives vanish, I think. It discourages me from posting.**

**And what I hate in a review. I hate, _absolutely_ hate reviews that beg me to update. I feel rushed, I stress, and it's not the thing I like to see. I like seeing reviews like _Kagome's Blossom_'s review, reflecting that I did good on things like suspense in the first chapter(I had no idea there was suspense, to be honest). And I love criticism. Don't be afraid to give me critique, to tell me when I made a mistake. I hate mistakes as much as the next person. Writing is what I want to do once I'm out of the hell of High School. And the more I improve myself now, the better I'll be. Give me well-founded, good critiques. I have only once, ONCE, gotten a proper critique. Though at the time, I had reacted badly. I see what Anon meant and improved myself by rounding out into paragraphs and describing really what was in the scene. I'm sixteen years old, guys. I'd love to see advice, and I'd love to see points for improvement. And, yes, if there are spelling errors, they get on my nerves when I find them in my stories too. Tell me when they happen?**

**So, sorry for delaying you. Go ahead and read this chapter. And thanks, for welcoming me into the SlenderMan corner of FF so warmly. This is, in fact, my first SlenderFic. So, yes,_ criticism donations are welcomed and appreciated._**

* * *

I stepped lightly, making no sound. The pathetic human given authority, a 'police officer', was searching for some child that had gone missing. Not that they'd ever find the boy. I smirked, shadowing behind the man. I heard a few hushed clicks in the woods, but I dismissed it as an animal. Then a vicious bout of coughing drew my attention to a young woman, resting against a tree. A camera laid beside her; she was photographing me, then. I quietly knelt before her. How curious. She didn't try to get away.

Once the coughing fit ended, I waited a few seconds. Perhaps she needs a rub on the back, to clear her throat or somesuch. Humans had strange cures. I ran my fingers through her hair, watching her flinch and still herself. Slowly she looked up with strange, wild eyes.

They reminded me of _her._ Eyes that had the stormy greys, blues and greens, like a sea raging in the tempest. Eyes that changed colours. Large, round eyes that were framed by dark circles, showing sleepless nights. The exact shape, exact shades... and yet they were so different. The girl was blonde, with a round bright face that seemed to be prone to a flush. She was breathing deeply, staring at me with those damned eyes.

"So, y-you're the SlenderMan?"

Well, that took me by surprise. How curious indeed. She didn't seem overly frightened, merely curious save for anxiousness and caution. I studied her, interested in what she thought. Unfortunately, I couldn't just barge into a human's thoughts. I'd have to claim them.

"Uh, th-that's what you're called, o-on the internet. SlenderMan." She seemed to be clarifying herself. How strange. I nodded; I had used such an interface before. She blinked, then mumbled, "S-so, uh... hi?"

I smirked, rubbing her scalp like one would a pet. How cute, striking up a conversation with me. "You are a curious one," I murmured, sedating her by expanding my aura. She slumped forward and I picked her up. I picked up her things in my other arms, and gently prodded her memories with my aura. I only checked where her home was before flitting there.

Flitting, or one could call it teleporting. I merely had to step forward. An inky, fog-like smoke swept around me and the human, tiny lights from far away reaching to me. Each light represented a path. The smoke was jet black with violet shades, caressing my skin and her face. She seemed peaceful; ironic, sleeping in a monster's arms. I chuckled to myself, the sound echoing. I stepped forward toward the brightest light, the one I focused on. I stepped throught the smoke and it was, in a way, blown away to reveal the tiny living room.

The house was bigger than my living arrangements, but still so tiny. I had to stoop so I didn't hit my head. Clutter was everywhere, as well as small figurines. I opened the nearest door and found a bedroom. An addition to the cabin(if one could call it that) was a bathroom connected to the bedroom. A tiny futon, a coffee table showcasing a mess and shelves that held toys and books were in the crowded room. A multitude of pillows were propped by the wall behind the table, and a laptop stood among a mess of plates, sweets wrappers, papers and books. It seemed that the coffee table was in use as a desk. the bed was a mess of sheets, pillows and plush animals. An electric piano was shoved in a corner, with a stool before it. I laid the human down, ready to leave right away. But then I noticed one of the plush dolls in particular.

Suit and tie, no face, and tall; it lay among the jumble. I picked it up. Under the suit jacket, it clearly said 'Plushie SlenderMan~". How curious, indeed! I looked around much more attentively. There was much more media and novelties pertaining to me. A handmade poster, different images humans have managed to capture of me and printed research with my name mentioned. Papers on the desk mentioned me among other things. A handmade mask similar to Tim's hung on the bathroom's doorknob. Even my symbol was drawn on many things.

_This human is much more interesting, now._


	6. Phimi?

**A/N: Honestly, guys, I said this in my last A/N. I really like reviews! So... please?**

* * *

I had dozed off on her couch, waiting for her to awaken, when the piano began playing. I jolted awake, listening. A soft, beautiful tune was playing. Melancholy, almost. I tilted my head. Was this the human girl? The melody was haunting, lilting and bitter, and I very much liked it. Music of the humans was something I preferred, unless it was that horrid sound they made in recent years. But this was unfamiliar to me. It developed into a sad, ominous sound, before it ended wonderfully simply. A moment's pause, and a new song struck up. A faster pace, dangerous yet sorrowful. A bit of an edge to a soft piece. Another good one. And, of course, another after that. I particularly enjoyed these melodies. I stood to see what was playing them when I mistakenly upended the cat that found a nice sleeping spot in my lap. It dashed into the open bedroom, obviously disgruntled by the rude awakening. A torch(humans called them 'flashlights' in modern years) clicked on and the human stopped in the doorway.

I smirked. I had decided to claim her, as she seemed to be useful. Of course, I was still surprised when I saw those eyes again. It was... disconcerting, to say the least. But that was just one more thing that intrigued me. I reached to her, using my refined abilities to lure her to me. I led her out and into the woods(though I allowed her to lock the door first), catching her when she stumbled. Humans were always so clumsy. Finally reaching my... temporary living arrangements, I entered to pick up a tool. The girl was gazing around in curiousity, though still under my control. I picked up the scalpel and saw the alram in her eyes. Of course, those stories the humans told didn't exactly put me in the best light.

I led her to the circle I had prepared prior to her waking, blinding her for a short period. I cut into the tip of her finger, seeing her flinch slightly. I flexed my jaw, steeled for the tearing of my second skin. It still pained me even after so long. The skin appeared torn for a moment, then shifted and melded to my lips beneath. I took the blood needed, binding her to me. Her mark turned red, then back to the jet black it was originally.

"Mine, now," I growled. She shivered, a flush appearing on her cheeks. Curious. Through the connection now established, I could tell the process was already tiring her. I smiled; I thought of her as a sort of pet, now. "Sleep, now," I murmured to her. "I'll take you home."

* * *

_"Phimi!" I rush through the woods. Damn it all, why didn't she take my mark? I would have had her away by now. I don't even know where she was. I hear those fools behind me and place a hand on a tree. Roots rip from the dirt and ensnare them. I continue to search for her, cursing myself. By now she will be having the baby, the one he forced her to... no. I must focus on her, and her alone. I hear her cries; oh, Gods, it is truly time. I flit to the sound, and there she is. The baby is in that fool's arms. "Hand me the child."_

_"Back, demon. You cannot help the wench now." I hurry foward but he has already shot her. I snarl, ready to attack him. "Attack me and you attack her child, monster. I shan't kill it if you do not follow."_

_I swore to her that I would protect the baby, but now I have no choice. I stayed and mourned her; the only one who saw me._

_"I swear on my life, on your blood, I shall make them suffer."_

_She doesn't reply._

_"I still love you."_

_She... doesn't reply..._


	7. Excerpt

**Excerpt from a journal, retrieved at [DATA EXPUNGED], the area where the subject was located. Date written is approximately [DATA REDACTED]. Subject has permitted filing a copy of the entry. Appears to be post-birth of subject. Under the conditions Dr. [REDACTED] has put in place, accepted by the subject, the contents of this journal is to be restricted and kept under high security. Subject, in writing this, seems to describe 'God'. When asked to confirm Dr. [REDACTED]'s theory, the subject laughs and says 'He is no God of mine.' Viewing of this file is strictly off limits to personnel below Class O5-X.**

I was born to save them. He, my father, wants the 'pure ones' in his kingdom. The ones who do not deserve to suffer from humans. I am created as a 'pure being', and yet I am feared. They say Father's name as though he will come, and hurt me. Perhaps they see him differently. So then I shall write who he is. He does not open his world to any human's soul. I think he wants them first to know the weight of human life, and those who are 'pure'. Those who have yet to learn are sent back to have another life, another chance. I am to kill evil ones, and Father says their souls can sustain me. I don't know how.

I was born 'today'. I am told 'day' is when that ball of light is in the sky. But the silver light ball means it's night. It's confusing. But Father says I have much to learn, that I am still 'young'. He recommends I write, just to remember his lessons. He says that this book is to be kept secret, and not to let anyone read it. He calls me a 'Holy Knight', but I don't know why. I shall ask in the 'day' what 'Holy' means. For now, my eyes won't stay open.

**Subject says that he was little more than a child when the entry was recorded. The duty of the subject no longer applies, according to the subject himself. He refuses to elaborate, and it is recommended not to press the subject. And yes, Dr. [REDACTED], that means not to ask him if his appearance was always faceless.**


	8. Brother

**A/N: Woah, a lot of people like this.. o/o I wasn't expecting that. I hope you like this, there's a new character coming into play. One that, and I am ashamed that I haven't read it sooner, I have to research... Read on!**

* * *

Sera got up in the middle of the night again. Masky snored on the couch. She slipped outside into the chilled october air. The moon was a freezing disc above, flooding her woods with the cold light. As she walked, her hand instinctively reached to grasp the ring she kept on a chain around her neck, finding it wasn't there.

"Did I lose it that night?" She thought back to the walk with the Operator through the night, remembering branches scratching her neck. She decided to retrace her steps, in her large cat slippers and plaid pajamas. She tried to remember the way, but ended up lost. "Well, this is dandy..." she turned around, finding herself face to face with an eyeless girl.

Empty holes where the sockets were bled, and the brownish-red hair fell in the girl's face. Streams of blood seemed to sprout from the black lips, and she tilted her head. Sera couldn't move, her heart in a thrill and her her throat choked. "Master, I have located a human." Her voice was like a vocaloid, almost robot but with human tones.

"Good, a snack before I meet with my brother."

A shadow moved behind the girl, and red, glowing eyes opened. The girl stepped aside, and a ink-black, clawed hand gripped Sera's thoat. Sera cried out, the man slamming her into a tree. She felt his grip tighten around her throat. Her legs kicked uselessly as she tried pulling off his hand, with no success. Her lungs burned for air as the man laughed easily. She began panicking, fighting harder than ever.

"Fiesty one..."

"Zalgo, tell me what you think you're doing...?-!"

Sera recognised that voice. She tried to call out to SlenderMan, but the man- this Zalgo- his grip tightened. "Ah, brother, I was wondering when you would show up. I merely got hungry." Sera had her eyes closed, but it didn't stop her from feeling his tongue on her cheek. "Her soul is perfect, but something's off... Ah, you marked her."

"Yes, I did. Let her go, before I rip into you." The fury in his tone was burningly strong.

"Is it because of the eyes? They remind me of that girl, do you see it?" Sera's head spun; her legs were beginning to still.

"Put her down!"

"Don't you remember Phimi? Is that why you wish to save this one?"

Sera felt herself falling, falling into unconsciousness. But there was a crunch and she crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath. She didn't open her eyes, for fear of seeing those eyes. Warm, strong arms, lifted her up. "Keep your eyes closed," the Operator breathed, tightening his hold around the tiny nineteen-year-old. Sera did as she was told, taking deep breaths and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Brother."

"_Silence._" SlenderMan's words were hissed. "Don't you say it. I thought you knew better than to mention her name."

"It's been nearly two centuries. You need to move on."

"I know how long it's been!"

"Then move on. She would have wanted it."

Silence, then Sera felt SlenderMan step forward. A warming coolness flowed on her skin, like water, though she wasn't wet. "You can open your eyes, little one."

She looked up, and it was almost as though they stood in space. The inky smoke surrounding them had shade of violet, that brushed her skin. Small lights scattered every which way, and it felt endless. The sight took her breath away, with just how vast it was. He seemed to be smiling at her awe, as he set her down. She felt weightless, in this silky void. "Where..." Her voice echoed. "...is this?"

"It's how I travel. Hours here could be a second in your dimension." He grabbed her chin. "What on earth were you thinking, wandering on your own?-! Wasn't Masky watching you?"

Sera trembled. "He was sleeping... I was looking for my ring. It must have fallen that one night."

The Operator snarled. "He could have killed you, over a ring. I never want you coming out at night again, unless I send for you, do you understand?-!" Sera nodded, trembling. When people got angry, she always panicked and curled up. Ever since she was young. The fear must have shown in her eyes, because his face, the features that were there, softened. "I apologise for yelling..."

She took deep breaths. "I-it's okay... I never liked angry people."

"May I ask something, in return for stopping him?" She nodded, eyes reaching where his would be. "What happened to bring you to Elm Asylum?"

Sera froze.


	9. Seraphim

Sera locked her bike to the rack outside the newspaper office, sighing. She honestly hated office work, but she had to do some filing. As the small-town newspaper had no secretary, every writer, every editor did their share of filing. The cramped, cozy office was always bustling. As she popped in, the security guard, Lexa, raised her mug to Sera. "Someone's here to see ya, soldier."

Sera smiled at her friend. Lexa was a tough girl, who was a paranormal researcher and psychic. She had raven hair, purple eyes and multiple piercings. She was tall, and dressed like she was going to see some obscure rock band everyday. "Who's the guy?"

"He's in your cube. Name's something with a J." The cubes were the tiny office rooms, that weren't better than the cubicles. All they offers was a little more room. Sera had made sure to decorate her space completely, just like her cozy home.

"I'm heading up." She climbed the stairs, thinking about last night. The question he had asked... She sighed and opened her office door to come face to face with Jay, from MarbleHornets. "Oh...!"

"I saw those pictures. The article." Jay watched her with wary, tired eyes. "He's following you, too?"

* * *

I had known, when I asked that question, that I had crossed a boundary. Her eyes were wounded, and I ached to see pain in those eyes. In the dark of the flit realm, they were a swampy green, lit up by the sparks of unknown passages. Tears welled in them, and I knelt down to her. "You do not have to answer, little one."

She trembled for a second, then wrapped her arms around me. I smiled, placing a hand on her head. Just like a pet. "I... I'm sorry."

"Do not apologise. You have done nothing wrong." I took her hand, leading her to the light that was her home. An unfelt wind blew away the smoke as we stepped forward. She blinked, amazed, and I chuckled. I led her inside, where that fool of a proxy was still asleep. I growled quietly. "I want you to stay near him, understood?"

She actually pouted at me. "I don't need a babysitter."

"That's not what I meant. There are others like my brother, like me. I will not allow you to come under harm, when you haven't become a proxy yet."

Her eyes widened, something like awe in her grey-navy blue eyes. Those eyes changed colour almost like lightning. "I'm going to be a proxy?"

"Perhaps." I hummed. "Go, now. Sleep, you must be exhausted."

She rubbed her eyes. "My ring..."

"I shall find it. You haven't slept much, and I know humans need plenty of rest. Go."

She sighed, striding towards her bedroom door. But she paused, and turned. "Can I ask... who is Phimi?" I looked away. Memories ran through my mind, of her, of that night. And now this girl with her eyes. Even I could be human, even I could be broken. I had no response, but she spoke again. "I only asked because... well, my full name is Seraphim. My parents used to call me Phimi."

I looked up, shocked. But the human was avoiding my gaze. There was too much alike, too much that was different. A new variable, and so much confusion. Somehow, I had found my voice, and I spoke without rational thinking. "She died a long time back. I had... cared for her."

Her eyes found where mine were, under the second skin. "I'm sorry... for having her eyes." She genuinely sounded apologetic, as well.

I couldn't help it; I laughed. So long since I had truly laughed, and I was still chuckling as I crossed the room to her. "Don't apologize. I'm quite sure you hadn't meant to choose those eyes." She mumbled 'sorry' again, and I tilted my head. "No, just go sleep. I may not have a plan for you quite yet, but I do not need a half-asleep human when the time comes."

One last 'sorry', and she had closed the door behind her. I rubbed my temples, flitting away to a fine forest in Germany.

* * *

_The year is 1838. I am in a woods, in England. I am, if my calculation is correct, 19 if one would make a conversion between human years and years in Father's realm. Of course, strictly compared to human time, I am much, much older. I wear a cloak, as the fashion in this time isn't quite to my taste. I am resting, but I hear a child's laugh. Before I can think, a tiny human child, a female, bounds through the brush. Her round, bright green-blue eyes fall on me, and she points her elegant cane at me as thought it's a sword. "Have at thee! Are thee a fairy knight, or a demon?"_

_I chuckle."I suppose I am a knight. And what may you be?"  
_

_"I am the priestess of this faery wood. I protect it." She watches me carefully with those wild eyes. Yes, they have the light of imagination. How intriguing. I stand, and she nods. "You shall protect me. I hereby entitle you as my knight!"_

* * *

Sera watched Jay carefully, her hand resting on the walkie-talkie. Masky was in a coffee shop across the street, with the other radio. "I've seen your videos."

"Then you know why I'm here."

She nodded. "He's not bad."

That took him off guard. His brown eyes studied her warily. He wore his hat, and a drawstring bag rested at his feet. He sat in the fold-up chair across from her cluttered desk. "Who...? What do you mean?" His camera was trained on her, though she didn't mind.

"Who do you think? You know, tall and dressed classy." He fidgeted, obviously nervous. "Relax, I'd know if he was here." She grinned. Jay seemed extremely uncomfortable, so she began making some tea for two. "Look, I know you've been through a lot. But he isn't that bad. I don't really know why he took Jessica, or what he's doing, but I can ask."

"Who the hell are you...? He's a monster!"

"I don't believe that."

"Are you fucking insane?-!" Sera flinched at those words, barely breathing. She hated to be called that. "He's attacked me, he's putting Tim through hell, he's a freak! And you just... are you one of his?-! Are you a freak too?-!"

That was the last straw. She was up and had Jay pinned to the wall, fury in her burning grey-green eyes. She punched him in the jaw, trembling. "You listen close. I. Am not. A freak. Nor am I insane. It was never my fault, I didn't kill anyone...!" Her walls crumbled, and she was crying. "I don't know... I don't know!" A few moments, and a hesitant hand rested on her shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"Are... are you okay...?"

She nodded after a pause. "Y-yeah... Sorry, for freaking out." She forced a smile. "Right now, though... Maybe we can talk some other time."

A few hours, ten cups of tea, two bags of mini York peppermint patties and a lot of celtic music later, she had relaxed and was at work with the files. Jay had left, after getting her number and thanking her for her time. She was absorbed in her work, startled when a slim, pale hand placed a ring on her desk. SlenderMan took a seat in the fold-up chair, looking completely out of place in the cluttered office. Sera took her ring gratefully, examining it. Thank Farore, the peridot set inside the elegant gold band was unscratched.

"Thank you... so much... this was a gift from my parents..." She slid it on, smiling.

The Operator nodded. "It's a nice ring."

"Jay was here today..." By the sound of the hiss that came from the man, he was none-too-happy about it. "He has my number, he wants to know where Jessica is..."

"I know what he wants. That girl was a part of my plan. She is unharmed, but I would like him to stop searching." Slen titled his head, taking in the sight of all the York wrappers and tea bags.

Sera nodded. "I'll make sure he knows. But, you do realize he won't stop?"

"I know. I have my own plan for him."


	10. Late Night Chats

**A/N: Heyo! I'm updating right before school... fuck my life. I got my progress report. My mother hates it when I'm on the computer, I'm going to be hearing about this to Yule. I love my internet... *clings to my reviewers* Anyway, updates will be rocky, but stick with me. I recently purged my account of the stupid fics of mine... I don't think I'm done, but eh. I just made plans for my own SlenderVlog series, it's gonna be called AmbroChaos. Everything I do with CP has something to do with ambrosia. xD But, yeah, updates are going to be slow. AmbroChaos is gonna be started soon, so keep an eye out for it. We're doing recording next sunday, one thing'll be posted probably this week. But I'm sure you're not here for that, so continue to the story!**

* * *

Sera grinned, logging into her main chatroom. Her username, 'GhostWriter', popped up under 'BurnoutEd', 'GangsterSkeleton' and 'Watcher'. The last one she didn't know; the other two, Ed and Skel, were good friends of hers. She grinned, starting to talk with them. They were discussing the new Paranormal Activity movie, and she gladly began a debate on the backstory of PA. For about 30 minutes, 'Watcher' hadn't said anything. Sera didn't pay much attention to it.

GhostWriter: Guys, it's obvs that the Grandmother was the one who made the deal.  
GangsterSkeleton: But what about that 'Toby' guy?  
BurnoutEd: That's the demon, the one after Hunter.  
GhostWriter: Yeah, I think he's possessing the kid. He looks so cute in the Trailers.  
GangsterSkeleton: I waaant fooood.  
GhostWriter: Then get off your lazy ass and make some.  
GangsterSkeleton: B-but I don't wanna... You're so mean.  
BurnoutEd: Guys, I can't move.  
GhostWriter: Why?  
BurnoutEd: My kitten has claimed ownership of my lap.  
GangsterSkeleton: Awww!  
GhostWriter: Das fucking adorable.  
Watcher: hellotheresera

Sera froze, staring at her screen. Who the hell...? She hadn't given out her name, ever. She never even saw the handle 'Watcher' before, so how?

Watcher: mykeeperisinterestedinyou why?  
BurnoutEd: Where's this guy coming from?  
GangsterSkeleton: Someone needs to fix their keyboard.  
Watcher: scaredsera?  
GhostWriter: Where the hell did you get my name?  
BurnoutEd: Is this guy a stalker or something? GTFO, man.  
Watcher: mykeepertellsmeyoushallbea newmember congratulations

Something clicked in Sera's thoughts. This guy typed like the Observer, from TribeTwelve.

GhostWriter: You're that Observer guy.  
Watcher: goodjob howlongdidthattakeyou?  
GangsterSkeleton: Oh, now it's a SlenderMan room? Alrighty then.  
BurnoutEd: C'mon, you don't believe him, do ya Ghostie?  
GhostWriter: A lot's changed in the past few days.  
Watcher: weonlywishedtogiveourcongrat ulations seeyousoon

At that moment the chatroom crashed. For the next ten minutes, Sera couldn't load it. She gave up, closing her laptop. She looked up to see a young man in a black hoodie and rectangular glasses. She blinked, watching him for a while. "H-hi there."

He smirked, holding out a blank mask. "Our keeper requires a few things of his servants. They must make themselves a name and mask..."

She took it. The Observer put her on edge; she didn't like it. His cold voice made her lungs curl into an iron sensation, like they would when she heard metal screaming on metal. "Um... Stitches, Stitches works for me." She drew a stitched smile on the mask, and edged thickly around the eyes in black. Beneath the eyes, she added an abstract sort of tear. On a second thought, she made an X cross over the eyes. "How's that?" She planned on adding colour later.

Observer nodded. In his hands was a cheap sort of camera. "Put it on; after all, our 'subjects' must meet our new member."

She tied it on. Her bangs fell over the forehead of the mask, shadowing it a little and giving her a dark look. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder, just as the camera clicked. She looked up at SlenderMan, smirking slightly. "It suits you."

She looked away, blushing. _Get a hold of yourself, Sera, you're not a bloody schoolgirl._ At least he couldn't see the blush, she thought to herself. "It'll need more colour before I'll wear it in public," she said. It was only on off sort of days or cosplay days she wore black and white. The Observer pocketed his camera. "Uh, so, if I'm a proxy- you know, following your orders -do I have to attack people? I know how to fight, but I prefer writing or filming."

The Observer vanished, surprising her. Slen took a seat on her piano stool, studying her. "Perhaps... I think you shall be mentored by Observer, for now. We'll see what you are best suited for." She nodded, a little unnerved at being closer to that... creep. He was kinda creepy... "Stitches, hm? Interesting name."

She shrugged. "I guess. It's a character, actually, that I've been designing."

"How curious."

"You need a name!"

He stared at her, obviously taken by surprise. "A name, little one?"

She nodded stubbornly. "Yeah, I can't keep on calling you 'SlenderMan'. Hmmm..." Her mind raced through the thousands of fantasy names she had read about. None really suited the tall man, none except- "Varuna."

"And what does that mean, little one?"

"It's Sanskrit, for the God of the Night Sky. It fits you."

"Indeed it does..." He seemed deeply amused by her name for him.

"I'll call you Aru for short." She smiled.

"I suppose I could indulge you for this..." He smiled back at her, it was the first real smile she saw from him.


	11. Full Circle

**A/N: I had a good Halloween! Got lots of candy, won second place in a costume contest as Jeff the Killer, scared kids, and finished the next chapter!**

* * *

The teen hummed happily, stretching out on his wooden front deck. He had shoulder-length black hair and bright blue eyes, though he usually wore the skeleton mask laying beside him. His black hoody was huge, hiding the frame of his body, and he wore black cargo pants that revealed skinny ankles. Next to his mask was a black laptop with red glowing keys and a pair of cheap sunglasses. On his other side was a can of Pepsi Throwback, his favourite soda. The autumn day was warm, and the woods stretched above his resting head. His back-yard was almost like a field, stretching between him and the forest. His home was white and pretty big for a freshman college student.

The eighteen-year-old sighed and looked up to the upside-down woods above his head with the events of the chatroom he was on a few minutes ago were in his thoughts. He was GangsterSkeleton, otherwise known as Sylwyn or Sy, and he was unsettled by the now crashed chat. "The hell happened with Ghostie... huh?"

He shifted onto his stomach, staring into the trees. Yes, there was that movement again! He sat up, downed the rest of his soda, closed and slid his laptop into his backpack, pulled on the mask and put the sunglasses on over the plastic mask. He stood, slinging on the bag and setting off to the woods. He had nothing better to do, anyway; there were no classes at the college he went to. He stepped over fallen branches into the trees, seeing someone walking a nearby trail. The someone wore a tan jacket and mask that Sy recognized from MarbleHornets...

* * *

As the events continued, a killer would find his way towards Sera's hometown. Everything, everyone will come in a full circle. Yes, there were more truths to be revealed.

* * *

Sera smoothed her black dress, one she had designed herself. It sort of poofed from the waist, with torn lace at the hem. The torso of the dress was almost a corset style, with spaghetti straps. Her tattered red scarf was tied around the waist, and added with her ankle-high brown converse and denim peacoat, she looked like a sort of like a pirate. She liked the look; in her opinion, it was perfect. She fitted on her new mask, humming to herself. Today, she was supposed to start her 'training', as Masky called it. She put her camera, notebook and pencils, laptop and her phone into her messenger bag before slipping her swiss army knife into the coat pocket.

She looked up as Kevin, the Observer, opened the door. "Are you ready or not?"

She still hated that voice; it reminded her of when she was a child, and her parents... "Yeah, I am."

She slung on her bag, following him outside. SlenderMan- or, as she already started calling him on a regular basis, Aru- stood waiting. She smiled, as the surroundings of her front yard vanished with the strange world that the tall man traveled through. It still awed her, with its mysterious lights like many lighthouses winked from a far-off shore, in an unnatural fog. Just before they stepped towards a particular light, she heard a melody from another light. The Operator noticed her pausing, and he waited as she looked to the singing light. It reminded her of a celtic song, without the instruments and only a haunting, melancholy voice.

"Who's singing, there?" But just when she began to point, the music seemed to change places. Sera felt it resonate within her, the music reaching to her core. It was like this fog, with its velvet-water shades, was singing against her skin and around the vast space. "It's beautiful..."

"It isn't often a human can hear that..." Aru caught her attention, and she looked up with blue eyes made into a deep sunset-to-night shade of blue by the lighting of the singing fog. "Even I do not know what makes it."

She nodded, walking over to follow the other two. The song suddenly became an almost plea, like Sera was meant to go the other way. But at that moment the faceless man grasped her shoulder, and the hot, bright woods surrounded her. She blinked from the sudden light, her eyes turning a bright olive-green. The masked woman knew it was a woods, but... it was a weird woods. Short, scrabbly-thin trees were around her, and tall trees with large-fanning leaves sprouted at random intervals. They seemed to be standing on a boardwalk.

"These trees are wierd," Sera complained, looking up at Aru for an explaination.

He chuckled. "This is Florida, I'm sure they would be different from the plants in the north."

She frowned, staring at the trees. They were more like bushes; what poor excuses for trees. Then what he said clicked in her mind, and she looked up. "Oh, that Noah boy...!" He nodded, and Observer sneered mockingly at her. She didn't look at the dark-skinned boy; she asked a question of Aru, instead. "Will I talk to Noah at all, or...?"

The SlenderMan tilted his head, thinking. "Perhaps... perhaps you would do well as a liaison of sorts. We shall see how it goes when you meet Noah." She nodded, taking off her peacoat and stuffing it in her bag. "I take it you're not used to the warmer climate?"

"I don't like the heat..." Sera mumbled, making sure her knife was safely in her hand. It was a precious thing, to her. "Will you be staying?" She didn't want to be alone with the creep, honestly. Kevin reminded her of the hospital, and the doctors...

The tall man seemed to study her as he thought. "If I do accompany, will you allow me to ask a few questions?"

'Stitches' cast her eyes to the ground. She knew he wanted to know about the hospital, still, but... "Alright." She took deep breaths. "But after, okay?"

He nodded, turning to the watching man. "Then shall we go?"

* * *

**Excerpt Two from journal article provided by subject. Dated in the year of 1838, in England.**

_"I have met a strange little human girl today. She is intelligent, and the daughter of a wealthy man. But she does not seem to think like other humans; she doesn't see me as a monster. She has wild storming eyes. Her name is Seraphim."_

**Subject refuses to speak of the girl mentioned. Dr. [REDACTED] has been working with subject to calm his temper when she is brought up during interviews.**


	12. Protected

_"Where's Mommy, where's Daddy?"_

_The men are grabbing me, I don't like it. So I try to get away, back to my parents, who are just sleeping._

_"Mommy!"  
_

_They're pulling me away, so I try to fight._

_Now I'm in the white building, and the room is made of cushions. They're shocking me, it hurts, I want Mommy..._

* * *

I was alarmed to hear screaming from Sera's home. I teleported there and hurried through the door; the lock posed no problem, as my aura slid it free. I opened her bedroom door, but... no-one was there. She was evidently having a nightmare, tangled in her blankets and plush characters. She gripped her pillow, calling out for her mother in fear. I had no idea what to do; it was almost like she was being tortured. Her voice was so much like another girl with storm eyes, and I found myself sitting beside her on the bed and placing a hand on her shoulder. She calmed at the simple touch, and her chest rose with her laboured breathing.

"Sh, Sera... it's merely a dream..." Her eyes opened, eyes still filled with tears. "I heard you scream, little one..." I didn't know quite what to do. I rarely was close enough to humans that I would need to comfort them; in fact, I was always the reason they were upset. So when the tiny human wrapped her arms around me and wept, I just let her. I let my hand rest on her shoulder, and I hummed one of her songs. I didn't mind that my suit was getting wet; I've had worse spilt on it. For that moment, emotions I left locked away since... her, had come loose.

I wanted to protect this human.

Gradually, her sobs lessened, and she sat up beside me rubbing her red eyes. "'M sorry... I got your suit messy."

I shook my head. "It can be cleaned."

We sat in silence, me unsure what to say and her calming down still. Finally, she had gathered her thoughts enough to say, "My parents were murdered." I looked to her, but she didn't let me respond. "I don't remember what happened exactly. I remember hiding under my bed like I used to when I was little, because it hid me from monsters. But there were boots coming into my room, I remember that. Then... I remember trying to wake them up. I decided to lay with them... I thought they were sleeping. They thought I did it, when they found me. I tried to fight, because they were taking me away from my family... that's why they put me in that... that hell-hole."

Her voice trembled, and I absent-mindedly began smoothing her hair. "It wasn't your fault, little one."

"I know. I just... wish I remembered. I could have told them something helpful... so whoever it was was caught. But I was just about to start first grade. I didn't know... I still don't. But there was something wrong with the system back then, that's why I was charged... Something wrong with that place, too." Her tone of voice left no chance of questions, so I let it be. I took a hankerchief from my suit pocket, wiping her cheeks gently. When she looked up, she smiled. "It's funny... I'm comforted by the presence by a supposed murderer." I knew she didn't believe I was, or that I would kill an innocent. I just knew.

I swore to protect her.


	13. Savior

**A/N: Hey, everyone! How've you been? Things have been EXTREMELY crazy for me, so expect the updates to be slightly slower, I'm not sure. But I wanted to get this up, I've been working on it. Hope you like!**

* * *

_I hate it._

_I hate that man. I hate her father, for arranging such a marriage. I know something isn't right about her 'husband'... she's been quiet lately. It's difficult to find time to see her, he keeps her busy. Her smile isn't as bright._

_I know my brother hates such 'human emotions', but I cannot help but wonder. Is this Jealousy, that cruel mistress? And if so..._

_Maybe, just maybe, I'm falling in love with those unpredictable, storm-at-sea eyes. Honey-brown hair, an elegantly thin-shaped face, and a smile that makes me feel human. She's still as imaginative as a child, but she shares stories with me when we find time._

_"Today's story is about a dragon prince, who fell in love with a human. But all the other dragons hated humans, and so..."_

* * *

Sera hummed, tossing pebbles into the stream near her home. She had a day off, and she wasn't sure how to use it. But she figured the Operator would have something for her to do. She laid back, watching the many-coloured fall leaves sway in the trees, and hearing the stream rush through stones, and...

"Little one, it's unhealthy to sleep outside when the weather is chilled." Sera lurched forward, looking beside her at Aru. He smirked at her flustered appearance, with leaves stuck in her hair and crumpled sweater. She blushed, looking away. "I take it you have nothing to do today?"

"No, I got an unexpected day off." She started tossing pebbles again.

The tall man sat down beside her. "Are you feeling alright?" She nodded, and he began picking leaves from her hair. "You're a mess, little one," he chuckled. Sera blushed, causing him to tilt his head curiously. His cool hand pressed against her forehead, making her blush a little more. "Are you ill?"

Sera shook her head. "N-no, I'm fine..." She felt so stupid, blushing like that. She wasn't a squealing school-girl! But the breeze caught her attention, and she looked to the high swaying branches. She closed her eyes, listening intently to the tiniest sounds. A small scurry under the brush was a squirrel, gathering for winter. A flutter was a bird, and probably a sparrow with how frantic it sounded. The water whispered on the rocks, a crisp, clean sound. She hummed, imagining these sounds to be her piano. Soft, underlying melody under a harmony of gentle music. She smiled; music was always around her.

"That's a very beautiful song... you like many good songs. I heard you playing." She looked up, nodding. "I enjoy music once in a while, indulging myself. Perhaps... you could play for me again."

"That'd be nice..." She smiled at Aru.

* * *

Sera stepped out of the grocery, with bags of ramen, chocolates, ingredients for the upcoming Halloween Party, and other necessities. It was dark out, but the small town was relatively safe. She lived near enough to walk, so she headed out.

"Git on out!"

Two men were pushed from a nearby tavern, men Sera recognized as the drunkard brothers Dave and Rick. She made sure not to stare, focusing on getting home. The night was wet, a moist air settling in the chilled October night. Sera could hear uneven footsteps, but they were probably going the other way. Nevertheless, she sped up walking, nervous.

"Hey, sweetie, where yyya runnin' from!"

Shit. Sera hurried down the sidewalk, taking the normal shortcut- in her haste, she mistook the next corner as the shortcut, and ended up at a dead end. She grabbed her knife from her pocket, setting her things down.

"Oooh, kitty's gonna fight." Dave, a large burly man with broken teeth and a full beard, had a grin then flaunted his broken, yellow teeth. Rick was a skinnier guy, with thick brown hair and hardly any muscle. He was probably the brains of the brothers, Sera decided.

The moment they got too close, she struck like a snake, gashing Dave's stomach and stabbing his eye. He throatily yelled out, grabbing Sera's arm and snapping it easily. She chocked, trying not to let the pain get to her. Her fot lashed at the man's weak point, nailing him directly in the balls. He doubled over and dropped her, but the other brother grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. He was stronger than she had thought...

"One little move, girly, one little noise, and I cut your pretty throat."

Panic blossomed in Sera's chest, rising up in her till it paralyzed her. Rick tied her wrists and gagged her harshly, making her whimper. Dave grabbed her bound hands and began dragging her along the ground, off the sidewalk onto dirt road, and then into the grassy, wet foliage of the forest. Her broken arm was screaming agony along her nerves, with every bump as she was dragged.

Sera took deep breaths, before shifting a foot under her. She swept Dave's feet out from under him, launching onto her feet. But before she could move, Rick's hands were around her throat, squeezing. "I figured you had some fight left. Maybe I should break that spirit of yours..."

He hooked her tied wrists onto a tree branch, ignoring the pained cries. His hands went to her pants and she lashed out, kicking him.

"Bitch, did I tell you to move?!" He pressed his steel-toed boot on her leg, crushing it. She screamed, trembling in agony. He rested his foot on the other leg, but a hand wrapped around his throat and snapped it.

"Little one?!" Sera felt herself being gently taken down, but she didn't get to see who saved her as she fell unconscious.

* * *

I would not fail again. I promised myself that I would do this. Today had scared me, honestly.

I would not fail her a second time.


	14. Dreaming

Sera was somewhere else. It was like the strange world that Aru traversed, but... it felt like wild power. The raw strength of a storm flowed around her, caressing her skin, raging wildly. The fog was instead swirled about by silently screaming winds, the lights were like lanterns of lost ships, cursed to wander forever. Below her where the dark green-grey-blues of a raging sea, crashing and breaking against its own waves. But the air smelt of of only slight sea-salt, more rosemary and mint than anything. There was the slight aroma of honeyed almonds as well, mixing with chocolate.

Sera found it beautiful. It was as though she had her own world to travel by. She walked towards one of the haunting lights, and the moment she drew too close, voices began crying out in her mind.

"Please, Arra!"

"Silence, witch!"

"Th-the baby, Arra, hurry!"

"Is it time, already? Oh well, at least I'll have my heir."

Pain bloomed in Sera's stomach, and she doubled over. Emotions ripped through her, desperation, panic, fear, love, hate, anger; Sera wept for the girl crying out for 'Arra'. In her mind's eye, she saw a beautiful girl in Victorian dress, with light-brown hair and eyes- eyes like hers. And the image changed to a familiar man in a suit, sitting and talking with the woman. Instantly the scenes ripped away, and the screaming began echoing in the space once more.

"Arra! Please, Arra, the baby!"

"Silence, wench! You were trouble from the start."

"Phimi!" That familiar voice was panicked, not as close as the other voices...

"So your monster comes to save you..."

"Let her go, now!" Now the voice was just as close.

"Back, demon. You cannot help the wench now. Attack me, and you attack her child. I shan't kill it if you do not follow."

The storm raged terribly around the pained Sera. She heard that familiar voice weeping, and it felt like she was breaking.

"I swear on my life, on your blood, I shall make them suffer."

Silence.

"I still love you."

Silence. The pain left Sera, letting her breath easy. She gazed around, wondering what had happened. That voice was the Operator's, his strange voice was easily recognisable. Before she could think any more, she felt the world vanishing around her, leaving her floating in darkness, until her eyes opened to her bedroom ceiling.

* * *

Two men were conversing in the woods. The night sky was caught in the tree branches, with stars mingling with leaves. The moon's silvery hair was tangled in the reaches of the grand trees, and the pale light illuminated the figures. If passerby saw, they would only see hoods covering their face. Both were signifigantly tall, one thinner and slightly taller than the other. They seemed to be arguing, a tense air around them. And if one listened in...

"Brother, you cannot let these humans get to you. The only use they have for us is to bear children, for Father."

"I don't give a damn about Father! He only wants us as tools."

"It is our duty."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I do not know."

For a few moments there was silence.

"Love is useless."

"Only you would say such."

"Oh? And what did love do for you when she died?!"

The slightly taller one slapped the other, and they began fighting. Perhaps it was only your eyes tricking you, but it seemed like one had many arms, and the other was unnaturally fast. They screeched and snarled, before finally the taller pinned the other down. Weeping filled the silence, and the brother rested his hand on the other's cloaked head.

"Brother."

"Silence." He released the other, standing.

"That girl that you marked recently..."

"What about her?"

"She's an appealing sight."

"Don't you go near her!"

"Did you fall in love again?"

"Silence!"

"You are a fool."

"If so, then you are a bigger fool."

"Humans are worthless, disgusting creatures."

"Not every one of them."

"And I am the bigger fool?"

"Yes."

"Then there is nothing left to say."

They departed.

* * *

Sera sat up, wondering how she had gotten home. And her arm and leg were healed, only scars left where the bone had jutted out of the skin. She felt exhausted, though, and barely was able to form coherent thoughts. She laid back again, wanting sleep.

But her door opened and the bed shifted. She didn't have the energy to move, to open her eyes. A hand rested on her forehead, cool and comforting. The gentle fingers brushed back her hair, smoothing it down. It soothed her, and she felt herself going to sleep. Just before she was no longer conscious, something brushed her forehead. She, in her slow thoughts, thought it was someone kissing her forehead. But it could have been the calming hand, brushing lightly against her forehead.

* * *

As all happened, the killer made his way to the small town. The next day, a body was discovered by the police. They grouped it with the murdered brothers, concluding there was a serial killer. Precautions were put in place, interrogations commenced, an investigation was conducted. They presumed that Danny was dead too, that his disappearance was only the start.

The difference was that the murdered woman was tortured and slashed up, with a note left behind by the mysterious unknown killer.

"Go to sleep."


	15. Maxwell(Announcement)

Noah Maxwell wasn't having a good day. First, he woke up on the floor of his kitchen, mud dried up to his ankles. Then the fucking Observer had hacked his twitter account again, talking about some new member. The picture was of this woman, with the creepiest mask he'd ever seen. Some stitched smile, X's over the eyes, and that weird, upside-down tear. A hand rested on her shoulder, and judging by the suit the figure behind her wore, it was that no-faced bastard. The text had said, 'meetmyapprenticenoah stitches', so she must have been recent.

Noah noticed a faded text within the background. He studied it, making out the words 'she will visit you/play nice'. What the hell did that mean, play nice?

* * *

**A/N: I know. This is a short chapter. But I wanted to get this little bit up to make an announcement. This is amazing... Fanfiction finally has the Slender section. FINALLY. There's fourteen stories, but now we don't have to be scattered. We are together, guys, we finally have an area. This is... an emotinal moment, honestly. Okay, yeah, that was a bit dramatic. But I wanted to make sure you guys knew that I'm changing the category to the Slender section of this site. I think this deserves some celebration, hm? Break out the champagne!**

**Sadly, I won't be able to post as much as I would. My mother has recently taken my keyboard and mouse until my next report card, and this means I'm stuck on my phone. For those that have never posted stories, this means I cannot update at all. I have a four day weekend coming up, so I will be at my local library toiling away as much as I can. But I will only have two hours per day on the library computers, they are time restricted. I'm working on the chapter on my Google Drive from my phone, but it will not be posted. I'm so sorry, guys. My Dad's deer hunting, so he can't convince my mother to let me on, and he also has the laptop. At least I have the phone, oui?**

**Also, as the christmas season approaches, I'd like to reveal something. I have been keeping an eye on all of my followers' accounts. I do see some interesting fics, too. Plus, two writers that I myself follow their stories have also followed. I'm so glad to have met you all, and I'm also interested in the stories you bring to the table. I will definitely be keeping an eye on all my lovelies! I just wonder who had stopped following this story, honestly. It saddens me when my numbers go down.**

**I'm so sorry for rambling. It's going to be tough to update, I have home issues, personal issues, and I do need to focus on school. But at least I've gotten this up for you all. I'm going to do my best to update, I promise.**

**With all the best wishes for your Thanksgiving weekends,  
-KairiMcEwin**


	16. New

Sera didn't open her eyes; the eyelids felt too heavy to lift. Faintly she heard her front door banging open, Wen's voice calling out "Where is she?!" and a growl from Aru. Her bedroom door opened, but Sera pretended to sleep. That boy was so protective of her; it did get annoying. The clammy and cool hand rested on her forehead, brushing her bangs aside.

"Leave her be, she's resting!" Aru sounded annoyed, his footsteps soft as he entered her room.

Wen's hand left her wouldn't be living.

"Will you be quiet?! There were two intoxicated humans, they had attacked her. I dealt with them. I've been healing her, but healing anyone other than myself can be... taxing on my strength. It takes some time." She could hear the tired undertone, only barely there. She might not have noticed it at all, if she wasn't experienced with paying attention to little details.

"What- do you mean those brothers, Rick and Dave?! So it wasn't that killer?"

Sera was surprised, though she remained still and silent. Obviously the Administrator was startled by that, too, as his tone changed. "Killer? Do explain, human."

"There was a woman found, she was all slashed up. The police listed the brothers and her as victims, and the missing kid is presumed as a victim."

"I see... I will look into this matter. But once she wakes." There was the tiniest sound of... tenderness, in the tall man's voice. It shocked Sera, that Aru could possibly care any about her well-being. In fact, he hadn't needed to stay, hadn't needed to help her. So why... Her mind drifted to the half-wakening, where she thought lips kissed her forehead. But it must have been a dream.

"You... you seem to protect her." For once, Wen was picking up on someone's feelings.

"She's my proxy, of course I should protect her." There was the tiniest falter to the words.

"What is she to you?"

A slight pause. "She reminds me of a girl named Phimi."

"Why?"

"Her eyes. And... she isn't afraid." The way he had said that last sounded like that lack of fear meant something to him, Sera knew.

"Do you care about her?"

"Why is a simple human asking?"

"Because she's my cousin, by law. And I've always made sure she's safe. So, do you?"

A pause. Sera felt the soft fingers tuck back her hair gently. "I don't... understand it. Why I let her... get away with some things, such as giving me a name. I think.. perhaps, on some level, I do care of her well-being. But I'm not... sure about the rest." That tone of tenderness, it was so pronounced there. She vaguely wondered if he had feelings for her, but pushed those thoughts away. Time at the hospital had taught her how worthless she was. She never told anyone about what they did to her, what they said... it was better that was left alone.

Wen seemed to consider what Aru said. "Just... be careful, okay? I don't want her coming over and crying like she did when she couldn't play first-person shooters properly."

The Operator chuckled at that. "She is a silly little one, isn't she?"

"I should go, though, my boss is gonna kill me if I'm late." Some shuffling, and the sound of her bedroom door opening reached her ears. "Tell her she owes me a lunch at Pierre's bar, for not hanging with me lately." Her door closed, and a few seconds later she heard his truck start up. That old heap of metal was something he'd been continuously fixing up, and Sera teased him constantly about him being her alarm clock. That thing was so loud, it woke up her uncle. Now that was an achievement.

"You need not pretend, I know you're awake." Damn him and his observational skills...

Sera sighed, rubbing her eyes open and sitting up. "How'd you know?"

"You tend to mumble in your sleep, or snore just a little. Even a slight movement. You were as still as a corpse." There was amusement in his voice as he sat on the side of her bed. His white collar had blood on it, presumably from killing the brothers. His tie was on her desk, and he must have taken off the suit's jacket and left it somewhere. His shirt was distinctly rumpled, giving him a surprisingly casual look. Sera blushed as she realized her gaze was traveling down the slightlyopen collar, and she redirected her gaze to where his eyes would be. He seemed to be still more amused by her blush, causing her to blush even more. "Do you have a fever, little one?" His hand went to her forehead, a teasing smirk on the scarred lips.

She pushed his hand away, pouting. "I wanna know about the killer." She willed away the blush, and her face seemed to cool a little.

"I know no more than you do. So, you were listening to our conversation?"

Sera's blush came back full force. "I suppose I was, so?" She tried to keep up a tough appearance. She had always hated being 'weak'.

Slendy chuckled, gently pushing Sera's shoulder down onto the bed.. "You need rest."

"Not until I kick his ass for being so protective." Stitches stood, and instantly her head spun. Her breath escaped her, and she wasn't quite sure where she was falling. She felt that she fell on something, but she couldn't get her wits about her. She felt something strong, warm and steady against her back. She slowly got herself together, and she opened her eyes to see Aru peering down at her. She squeaked a little, realising she had fainted and fallen into his lap. She shakily pushed herself back against her pillows, blushing. "M-maybe I do need rest..."

"I will find you some food, little one. Rest here."

Sera nodded, watching him vanish in his strange way. She sighed, resting her head against the wall. Her finger absentmindedly traced her scar, and she ended up pulling her laptop to her. She began typing a chapter for her novel, something she liked to write on the side. It was just a mystery, nothing special. Something along the lines of the Nancy Drew novels sitting on her shelf. She had her tongue stuck between her teeth as she wrote; it was a dramatically romantic scene between the main character and her love interest. She didn't even notice the SlenderMan returning until he tapped her forehead. Sera looked up, seeing the McDonald's bag in his hand. "You actually got Micky D's...?"

"I think they may have swindled me... you owe me twenty dollars."

That transported Sera into a bout of giggles. She finally calmed down enough to show Slen the 'Twenty Dollas' video. "No wifin' in the club, huh?"

"I will kill whoever made that god-awful video and ruined my good name."

Nevertheless, the two had a good dinner(two Big Macs, large fries, a chocolate shake and a parfait), and Sera started telling Slen about the internet's impression of him. He chuckled when he saw a 'Jeff the Killer' picture in her folders as she scrolled through many pictures, but she didn't take notice. Soon, Sera became tired. She ended up falling asleep against Slen's shoulder...

* * *

I wasn't quite sure what to do. The tiny human was sleeping on me, the laptop still in her lap. I closed it and moved it aside with a tentacle, unsure how to move. But she seemed to decide for me, shifting so that she was using my chest as a pillow. I sighed, leaving her be. At least she looked peaceful...

I impulsively kissed the top of her head again, smiling. "Sleep, my little one." I didn't know for sure why I called her mine. It just felt... right. As right as holding her in my arms.


	17. Go to Sleep(Response to Review)

**A/N. Ahem, before I can let you read this, I must address an incredibly... strange, to put it gently, review. Freaked me out at six in the morning.**

**It was from a Guest, no account. I am actually somewhat offended by it, as they seemed to treat me as though I had no intelligence. It was the the way they tried to, how shall I say... 'catch my attention', with the capitalized lettering. Apparently, they regard me as having short attention span, or low intelligence, they way they tried to keep my attention. As well, I apparently have a 'small-town' mentality. That's funny, last time I checked I live in a city. I am writing about a small town only because I like the small town idea. They also seem to think I am going to college in the near future. No, I may go to college, but that's going to be about five years down the road after I graduate. You seem to think I'm trying to make it big. I do not want to be a doctor or something.**

**I think I should've made this clear already- I want to be a writer. I am already writing a fiction novel. I am flattered that you're trying to help, but I'm not going to college just to sit in some boring office, typing in stuff. I want to be a WRITER. AN AUTHOR. I am inspired by Dean Koontz, Jude Deveraux and J.K. Rowling. I am not inspired by how you treat me, as though I am some white trash kid.**

**I am working on my grades, thank you. I'm sure you should know from previous A/Ns or my profile bio, I am trying to improve my grades. I would like you to please stay out of my personal issues, as there's a reason they are called PERSONAL. I am in the autism spectrum, by the way, and have been diagnosed by a proper doctor. Though my mother doesn't know, I'm working on my own to control myself when off my ADHD medications. I don't know where you get this 'small town mentality' bullshit, whether it's from some self-help book(certainly sounds like that kind of bull), but I am doing fine in a large city. I would prefer not to reveal my location on the internet, as that is something highly personal, as is my life.**

**Please, do not try and tell me how to live my damn life. You don't know who I am, what my life choices are, and I'd prefer not to waste my time responding to your bullshit. This is my life, not yours, so keep your nose out of it.**

**I'm sorry for flipping, guys, this guy just sort of crossed a line. I'm used to people meddling in my life, and I'm kind of tired of it. I do not enjoy being treated like a child by my mother, and I certainly don't enjoy it from a perfect stranger. I'm tired, it's a monday, and I woke up to this bull. You can see why I'm irritated, even now at noon. Dear Nayru, I have a headache. Go ahead and read, looking forward to your reviews when I get home~! *heart***

* * *

At the kitchen counter Sera hummed, starting to make dinner. It was just a microwavable Yankee Pot Roast, but to her it was amazingly good. She was making enough for two, and even if Aru didn't show, she'd be happy to eat the leftovers. She also was getting out the cookies Wen had left for her, grinning. Wen was an amazing chef, it was an indisputable fact. She hummed, popping the bowl of frozen beef, carrots and potatoes into the microwave.

She had only started the microwave when the knife's blade settled by her neck from behind. A hand snaked to clap over her mouth before she screamed, and a voice purred into her ear, "One move, girly, and this knife is embedded into your pretty neck." The voice was gravelly, soft and dangerous; Sera didn't recognize it. A rough, chapped pair of lips brushed her ear as the man chuckled. "You'll be a fun one to slice up..."

She was gagged and forced out of her home, stumbling as the man pushed her along. He didn't seem to care that the rocks cut into her feet, or that her plain white evening gown was tearing on branches of the underbrush. It was cold that evening, and she shivered; she wasn't sure if it was the cold or the fear that chilled her, but whichever one seemed to have an iron grip on her heart so tight she thought it would burst. She was pushed to the ground suddenly, roughly, and she rolled around to see her capturer.

That carved smile surprised her, much like first seeing the SlenderMan had, but it also chilled her. The man in the bloodied white hoodie must have not burned out his eyelids, or probably had surgery to replace them. There was evidence to the latter, as the area was scarred under the black makeup. There was only barest remain of a nose, and the carved smile seemed to get bigger as she took in the sight.

"Go ahead, scream. We're no-where near town, anyway, girlie," Jeff the Killer growled as he tore off the gag.

She simply tilted her head and smiled. "Go to sleep, huh?" Being a proxy of the SlenderMan didn't leave much room for many more surprises. Sera was used to surprises anyway, from living with Wen. A cat sheltered from the rain, a snake he tried to scare her with, a mess from his friends, surprise overnight guests; nothing fazed her much anymore.

Jeff chuckled darkly, and his eternal carved smile seemed to widen. "So, the coppers released my little note to the media?"

"I wasn't aware you left a note, Jeff." Sera smoothed her dress, the hem tattered. It was a dress she liked to wear when she felt dapper, but she wasn't upset it was torn. It just had more character that way.

Jeff seemed to be angry. He grabbed her arm roughly, shaking her. She felt her brains rattle, and she wondered vaguely if he could hear it. "Where'd you get my name, bitch?!"

She looked up with a piercing stare, a look she had studied from Luna Lovegood, a character she liked. She fixed Jeff with the look, taking in how surprisingly blue his eyes were. She had to think fast if she wanted to stay alive, she had to keep talking to distract him. "Ever heard of creepypasta?"

"So you're one of the whores that fancy me." Jeff didn't seem to like it, the way his tone sounded.

"Hardly. You're an interesting person, but I don't fancy you."

She blushed at the thought of who she did fancy, but stood up. Jeff smirked at her, his grip tightening on the red-stained knife. "I wonder if you'll still think I'm interesting, bitch," he growled, driving the knife into her shoulder. She screamed in pained reflex, scrunching her eyes closed. Her mind drew a blank, a ringing in her ears as she stumbled back blindly. But the pain seemed to desert her just as easily as the blade had slid from her shoulder, and she fell back against strong arms. It was strange, feeling the wound reseal. There was an insane laugh from Jeff as he spoke. "So, is she your quarry, then, Slendy?"

"She is my proxy, you little shit!" Somehow, the idea of Aru swearing made her smile weakly. "Only you would smile after being stabbed..." His tone was one of fond exasperation.

"Only because you seem too proper to swear." She looked up at her Keeper, then looked at Jeff leaning against a tree wiping his knife with his sleeve. "It's still cool to have met you. I'm Sera, but my proxy name is Stitches." She smiled from Slen's arms, his hand still on her shoulder. She rather enjoyed meeting new people; it offered new experiences and this sure was an experience. She enjoyed talking a lot, anyway, so the more people to talk to the better.

Jeff stuck a cigarette between his teeth, cupped it from the wind to light it and took a long drag from it as he studied the two. His hair wasn't so much black as a dark, smoky brown colour. His shoulders were broad, and he was muscle-y albeit skinny. He took another long drag from the cigarette, and as the smoke escaped his lips like a velvet fog, he observed, "You two make a cute couple."

Sera squeaked, the blush warming her cheeks. And when she looked up at the faceless man- no, he couldn't be... blushing? "Jeffrey Theodore Keller, you keep what's left of your nose out of this," the SlenderMan snarled.

Jeff chuckled, flicking his cigarette a little. "So, you do like her!"

"Silence!"

Jeff shrugged. "Say, girlie, looked like you were cookin' something back there, can I get a bite?"

Sera raised a slightly thick eyebrow. "Maybe if you apologize, I can feed you." She wasn't about to give up; she was as stubborn as a goat when it came right down to it. 'Giving up' wasn't in her vocabulary, wide though it may be.

"I don't apologize."

"You don't get fed, either." She had once been told she'd be a good mom, by a teenage Wen after she caught him trying to sneak out late to see his girlfriend.

Jeff smirked. "I can just kill-"

In that instant a tentacle wrapped around his throat and Jeff was slammed into a tree. Sera stared in shock as Jeff clawed at the tentacle, needing breath. She turned to Aru, who held her tight in his arms. There was something in the features there that showed her how furious he was. She placed a hand on his shoulder, pleading. "Stop, you're hurting him! Please!" There must have been something in her eyes when he looked down because Jeff dropped to the ground. Slen released her, finished with healing her.

"Don't you ever threaten her again." Aru led her away from Jeff, back to home.


	18. Memories

"Fifteen for two."

There was the click of cards. Stormy grey eyes and brown eyes followed the cards as they were placed.

"Go."

"Ha, bitch, last card for two."

"You're always so competitive."

"It's fun."

"Fifteen for two."

"Fuck you."

"Alright, let's see your crib."

"Count your hand first." Sera leaned in, grinning.

"Pair of two for two, the cut card's a five so I have six points altogether." Wen moved the back blue peg forward six points.

As I watched, Sera counted out the points from her hand and 'crib'. They seemed to enjoy this game, I mused, watching. It was called cribbage, and the rules seemed simple enough. They said that Thursdays were card nights, and my little one had bought five packages of 'Oreos' for the occasion. As Wen shuffled the deck, I tried one of the cookies. It was alright, I supposed.

"Cut card a five."

"Yes!"

"Does he have to be here?" Wen jerked his head towards me.

"Is there a problem, human?" I growled at him.

"No, why would a freaky faceless guy in my house bother me?"

"I can tear out your eyes, if that will please you better."

"Relax, both of you!" Sera snapped at us. "You're both always at each other's throats." I quieted, watching the game with interest. After a few hands, Sera excused herself to the bathroom.

"So, Slendy." I looked at Wen, my head tilted in faint curiosity. "Have you made a move, yet?"

"A... move?" Sometimes humans were confusing, the way they changed the meaning of words.

"Remember what we were talking about when Sera was hurt?" I nodded, wondering what the fool was trying to say. "Well, it's obvious to me that you like her. And since I grew up with Sera, I know her to a T. You need to make a move, take her out to dinner, talk with her."

I realized what he was talking about. "You mean I should court her?!" The thought hadn't actually occurred to me, I'd never considered a... companion since Phimi. The thought unnerved me, to be honest.

"What are you, from the dark ages? It's called dating now." Wen took an 'oreo' and pulled it apart. "A boyfriend would be good for her, and it's hard to get her trust. But she does trust you, for some reason. On some level, I think she does have feelings for you. All she needs is to realize those feelings."

I studied the human. He seemed to mean well. I decided to file the information away in my thoughts.

* * *

_I'm surrounded by the whispering sounds of water falling from the sky, in drops that chill me when they patter on my blank face; blank but for my mouth. I look up at the hooded man beside me. I'm supposed to grow taller than him one day, but not today, I guess. "Father, why does the sky cry?"_

_"It is not crying. This is rain. It waters the earth and aids the growth of the forest."_

_"Why is the sun gone when it rains?"_

_"The clouds hold the rain, and they cover the sun so the rain may fall."_

_"Why do the clouds hold the rain?"_

_"Because it is their duty to."_

_"Why?"_

* * *

_I stare at the carnage of an orphan, as my brother tears open another one. It is sickening to me, how my brother cared not for these humans. I back away a step when Zalgo offers a bleeding heart to me, shaking my head._

_"Brother, you cannot survive without blood. Father told us such, remember?"_

_"But they were children...!"_

_"Innocence tastes better."_

_I turn away from the sight._

* * *

_I'm unused to these... sensations. My brother shows me the carnal desires that women can relieve. I'm practically a young teenager, and of course I enjoy the women. It fascinates me, the act of pleasure and the sounds I can elicit from the humans beneath me. My face is always covered by a mask; I find it unsatisfying when they scream and I have to force them._

_Eventually, though, it bores me. I come to expect the same responses, and I discover a need that isn't filled by these whores._

_I roam the Paris streets, hidden. I watch a pair of humans; one male and one female, as they cling to each other and murmur sweet words. It makes that need intensify, seeing them. The couples seem happy, and I wonder if I can find contentment. Then I see my reflection again in a shop's glass window._

* * *

_I stand, my suit dirtied from the labour. The forest rises up around me, reaching to grey skies. I toss the spade aside and gaze upon the patch of earth, where I had... where Phimi rests. It seems so strange, that she rests in the earth and doesn't simply come out of the ground, smile and tell me another story. The emptiness that I had forgotten around her slams into my chest; reminding me just how alone I am, me with my monstrous face._

_I suddenly panic, concerned that she cannot breathe. I drop to my knees and begin to paw at the dirt. My shoulders tremble with grief, and I stop, staring at the newly upturned soil. It hurts, remembering that she is... gone._

_"It hurts, Phimi..."_

* * *

**A/N: ... I'm seriously d'awwing over an itty Slendy. "Why?" Awwww! He's just so precious! I need to adopt him, right now. ;w; my baby Slendy.**

**Anyway, I wanted to show some character development in this little montage. Hope it's good... anyway, in two days are my final exams. Then I have the whole break, up to Jan. 7 I think. I'm hoping for some Slendy stuff for Christmas. I made myself a t-shirt, though! MarbleHornets on the front, TribeTwelve on the back, right sleeve has Masky and 'He is a LIAR' and the other sleeve has one of the notes from the game. "Am I INTERRUPTING?" Hnng, Observy. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. I have a good chunk of the story formulated, so when the library re-opens(It's closed from tomorrow on till Christmas) I can get to work!**

**Happy Holidays, and don't let Slendy Clause get ya!**


	19. Now

**A woman with raven-black hair, cut into a pixie style, and intelligent grey eyes strode down a cold and clean hallway. She was of Asian descent, and wore a freshly-laundered lab coat. A clipboard was tucked under her arm, holding fast to various documents. She swiped a key-card bearing the title 'Level 4' into a key slot beside a thick metal door, which opened mechanically.**

**Confident, she strode in, the room holding various technological instruments. A window showed a room that, on the other side, said window was a mirror. In the room, a furious man dressed in a fashionable suit beat against the five-inch thick bulletproof glass with his fists and long black tentacles protruding from his back.**

**This man was faceless.**

**He ripped open his mouth through the blank stretch of flesh, shouting. "I want Tom back! Return her son to me!"**


	20. Nerves(Happy New Year!)

I strode towards the tiny house, a flower(I believe the florist called it a 'valley lily') in hand. I wasn't quite sure if Sera would like it. It was the only thing I could think of. I hesitated on the doorstep, studying the door as though it were an elegant painting. But that moment's pause was interrupted by a blur of yellow knocking me down. I hadn't expected it, and in my stunned moment, the golden retriever happily cleaned my blank face with its tongue.

"Chance, where'd you run off to?!" I was able to get a glimpse of Sera around the dog, who was now sniffing me with curiosity. Sera squeaked and tossed a bone-shaped biscuit a few feet away from me. The dog bounded off of me, leaving my suit covered in shed fur and slobber. "I'm sorry, he's just saying hi..." She held out her hand, but I smiled and stood.

"No harm has been done..." I looked to the flower, which had been crushed by the large paws. Oh, well, I'd just have to get her a flower another time. I patted the dog, and followed Sera inside. "I came to ask you your plans tomorrow..."

"Huh? Oh, do I have to do that apprenticeship thing tomorrow?"

I faltered, nervous about asking. "Erm... yes, I was thinking that..."

"I have nothing going on, so sure! But next week, I'm driving up to the mall with Lexa to get some new books at the big bookshop up there. I need some new Koontz novels..." I settled into the couch contentedly as I listened.

* * *

Kevin watched his Keeper interacting with the new proxy. The Observer could see it clearly; his Keeper, the Operator was falling in love with a disgusting human. Kevin's soul found it disturbing yet sweet. Yes, the fool was human enough to think it. The Observer was disgusted with these humans, but loyal to his keeper. He would just have to bide his time before he rid his master of that human bother...

* * *

**Oh my god, I haven't updated since last year?! Oh man, I'm sorry! xD Here's a new chapter. By the way:**

Me, myself and I: Slendy's POV

He him her she: Third limited.

_Italics: Past  
_  
Regular text: Present

**Bold: Future/[A/N]s**


	21. Journal

Noah Maxwell groaned, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. His professor's lecture hall was dark, dark enough to make the sun outside his enemy. Blinking his watering eyes clear, he started for his car. The Florida heat was thick, even in late October, and Noah frowned at the thought of how scorching the seats in his car would be.

"Hey, probie!" A ping-pong ball bounced off the side of Noah's head, shifting his attention to a young woman, sitting on a bench in the shade of a tree. She wore a camoflauge patrol cap decorated with buttons, ordinary jeans with a rip in the knee and a shirt- a shirt with that Observer fuck's symbol! It was drawn on the plain white tee with a sharpie, and said 'Am I Interrupting?' underneath. When she tilted her head up, Noah saw that mask from the twitpic; she must be that new Collective member. She bounced out of the seat and picked up her messenger bag, aiming a camera at him. "Let's chat, hm? Know any cozy coffee places around here?"

Noah took out his own video camera, backing up a step. "You're one of those Collective bastards."

"Don't start on my parentage. They may have died when I was little, but they were married before they had me."

Noah glanced around nervously. "What do you want?"

She strode up to him, scaring him a little with the hug. "Hun, relax, I'm not going to hurt ya. I saw Catharsis, you've been through a lot, haven't ya?" She pulled out of the hug. "All Slendy wants is the journal. Don't ask me why, but my guess is there's secrets in there that he doesn't want loose. Say, were you just in a class? College always bored me. What are you studying to be?"

For one of the Collectives, she sure talked a lot. He couldn't think of any questions other than, "Who are you...?"

"How rude, I forgot to introduce myself! Forgive me, I'm Stitches. And you're Noah! Even before I met Slendy, I've been watching your videos. You scare me sometimes, donchaknow!" She put her hands on her hips, almost like a mother.

Noah wasn't quite sure what to say. "Why exactly... why are you here?"

"Because I'm not just gonna stalk you, like Observy. Y'know, Observer's a creep, I don't like him. He's... eh. Anyway, where are you headed? Home? To a date? Out to eat? You know, you should really be trying to get that journal. You're too adorable to be a Collect-" She covered her mouth. "Oops, I should go! Bye-bye~!" She bounced off.

"W-wait, I'm going to be one of them?!"

"Not telling~!" She called back to Noah.

"Wait, come-" Noah froze. That faceless asshole was there, waiting for her. She smiled at him, waved goodbye to Noah, took the tall fucker's and and... they were gone. Noah looked around, afraid that it was behind him, but he was alone.

He was terrified.

* * *

**Random filler chapter, but it's relevant to the plot. I wanted to tie in more TribeTwelve, because Observer's gonna pop up more and more. You'll see. Love you all, it might take me some time to update again!**

merci,

KM


	22. Brewing Storm of Past

Silently, he followed the woman. The night sky was overcast, threatening to drown the polluted city. Such a rain would be welcome after the summer's drought, greeted warmly by farmers and glared at by children wishing to play. Distantly, a siren chased criminals or somesuch emergency. Apartment windows were dark surrounding the isolated street, and headlights lit neither the brick buildings nor the asphalt road.

She was walking down an empty street, one where no-one could see anything. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk, and her bag was tucked under her arm. Her skirt was shorter than what was proper, and her skimpy tank-top was offensive. Smiling, the former doctor slipped his hand into his pocket and drew a syringe from it. A sedative. He began walking faster, as time was falling from him quickly. He must continue the experiment.

He grabbed her and covered her mouth. Her cry of alarm went unheard, muffled by his bony hand. She had brown hair, thick and curly, and dull grey eyes that were wide with fear. Typical. He roughly jammed the needle into her arm and injected the medicine. Her body relaxed, and he dragged her into his van.

Back to his studies.


	23. Crashing Reality

"Sera, he was cute! How could you turn him down like that?!" Lexa grinned at her friend, who blushed and looked out the car window at the rain. The girls had just spent the day at the mall, browsing the shops and trying free samples. The 'he' Lexa mentioned was a very handsome man who had flirted with Sera. Though flattered, the young woman turned him down. "Unless, there's someone else..."

"No, no-one," Sera mumbled, blushing.

"Aw, look at that blush! Oh, come on, out with his name!"

"I told you, no-one..."

"You're a horrible liar."

"He's no-one..."

"So, you admit there's a he!"

"That's not what I-" Sera glanced out the rain-streaked window, catching a figure in the road. "Lexa! Road!"

Her friend hit the brakes, swerving into a steep hill. Sera couldn't think where she was- upside-down, sideways, glass breaking, screaming, pain, rain falling into the broken window. Broken glass ripped into her arm, a glimpse of rectangular glasses, the car falling sideways against a tree, pain, "Hello, this is Katie from Onstar...", darkness...

* * *

**I'm sorry for so many short updates. It's so hard to find time on the computer right now, so this is what I can manage. I started the second semester of school today... headaches, I'm sorry...**


	24. Eve

I hummed one of Sera's piano melodies, striding to her door. The day was cloudy, fogged and cold, a gloom settled over the town that oppressed the air around me. It was one of those days that slowed everything around, and hushed the world. The fog on its cat's feet tiptoed behind me as I fixed my suit on the doorstep. The dog that Sera said she was 'baby-sitting' wasn't loose, which I was relieved to see. Animals and I never had mixed. I was hoping to be able to ask her to a dinner with me, but I heard a male voice inside; Wen's voice. I had been under the impression he was working that day.

"Dad, I was told it was an accident. Probably a deer in the road. I'm getting her things into an overnight bag, they said she was unconcious. I'll be at the hospital in an hour or so."

I opened the door, finding Wen hurrying to pack some of Sera's clothing into a bag. He didn't look up to my entrance. The house was untouched from the last time I saw Sera, the day before when she went shopping. There was a somewhat empty sense, though. Her cat was mewing by the food dish on the floor; Wen shook some food out for her. The human's hands shook oddly, and I took in his aura. Fear, anxiety, love, despair.

Something wasn't right; my heart dropped. "Wen."

The human flinched. He should have noticed me sooner, but he was too distracted. "You, ah, not a good time right now." His voice shook. He grabbed a plush cartoonish character with spiked red hair. "I'm in a rush, I'll tell you later."

I stepped forward, trying to shake the dread in the pit of my stomach. "Where is she?" The dread washing over me was choking; I was praying I was only over-reacting.

Wen paused, then zipped the bag and finally met my eyeless gaze. The look in his eyes frightened me, the fear and worry that dulled them. His hair was disheveled, as though he'd just awoken. He looked away after a second, swallowing. "I got a call early this morning. Last night, the roads were slick from all the rain. Sera was driving home with her friend... She's in the hospital. Unconscious, critical condition."

Every muscle in my body froze; my heart was as still as the moment when Phimi had first screamed. A stone materialized in my throat, and I swallowed it down. The fog outside of the window watched like Death, observing the results of his work. Every nerve was taut in my body, and I could barely speak. I took easy, slow breaths and choked out a few words. "Where is this hospital...?"

Wen slung the bag on his shoulder, shaking his head. "I know you want to see her, but you're not the usual kind of visitor the hospital gets. I'm going there now, I'll make sure-"

I snarled, one of my tentacles sprouting and lashing at the wall. I strode to Wen in two easy steps and grabbed his shirt collar. "Tell me what hospital she's in!"

Wenstared at me for a few moment, taken aback. "You... you really are falling for her."

"_What damn hospital is she in?!_" I shook him, letting my temper get the best of me.

"Calm down, it's the Roslyn Hospital!"

I pushed him away from me, teleporting there. The lobby had a few people there, surrounded by cold white walls and tiled floors. There were a few flower vases with assortments of blooms, in an attempt to cheer the place of death; clacking, buzzing, low talk reached me. None of the humans were able to see me. I despised these sorts of places; all there was was death inside. I teleported behind the front desk, unknown by personelle, and studied the lists of patients.

Merrel...  
Maxner...  
Newik-Room 423.

I wasted no time in teleporting there. The walls were a sickly pale yellow, and the machines hummed softly. Beeps, drips, whirring sounds were lost to me as I knelt at the bedside. Her soft blond hair was flattened under the bandages wrapped around her head. Her face was so peaceful, she could have been sleeping. Her chest rose and feel deeply, and her arms rested over the sheets. Needles pumped medications into her left arm, and bandages wrapped her other arm. Her right leg was held up by a sling hooked to the bar connected to and over the bed, with plaster protecting the leg. Bruises, bandages littered her face.

"Sera...?" No response. Of course, she wouldn't have been conscious after injuries like this. I sighed, resting a hand on her bruised cheek gently. "I'll protect you, sleep well now."

"Oh my, what happened here?"

My tentacles sprouted and I shot to my feet to face my brother. "Get out."

Zalgo chuckled, walking around to the side of the room where I stood. "Dear brother, what have I done to anger you now? I mean no harm... not yet, anyway."

Shadowy vines sprouted from the floor, causing no damage to the cold white tiles. They snared me, and with elegant speed and strength, they pinned me against the wall. I struggled, panicking for Sera. The tendrils held fast, even against my own tentacles. "Zalgo, stop!"

"I only want a closer look." He stepped beside Sera, smirking. "What a frail little human... you won't be able to protect her for long. Just like Phimi."

"Shut up!" I snarled at him.

My brother merely smirked at me with jet-black lips. "Temper, temper."

He began peeling away a bandage. "What are you doing?!" I struggled with all my might.

"I only need a few drops." He withdrew a glass bottle from his cloak and held it to the scratch on her cheek. The blood began flowing at his whim, filling it before he capped the container. "I want to check if she's an 'Eve'."

* * *

**Data report.**

**Term: 'Eve'.**

**Definition: A human that can bear children to the brethren of SCP-2000-01. It is suspected that 2000-02 is a product of the subject and an 'Eve'. 2000-01 is highly agitated when questions about his 'Eve' are brought up. Questioners are recommended to avoid the subject, to prevent messy events such as Incident 2000-06.**


	25. Awakened Truth

Days passed. My back ached from sitting hunched over at Sera's bedside, waiting ceaselessly for her to awaken. The sickly yellow-faded walls and cold white floor tiles seemed like a prison, holding her eyes closed. It was almost like when Phimi had been torn from me; I missed the lively, clumsy human. I was... lonely, as lonely as the night Phimi passed away. The only thing that kept me from losing hope was the tiniest movements, the small shifts and faint murmurs from dreams she was trapped in. I took to writing down every word she said, to keep myself from despair.

After the first few days, Wen began coming regularly. He had brought a device, a 'M-P-3 player' and a small set of 'speakers'. Rock music played softly from them; Wen said it was Sera's favourite kind of music. The human rambled about how Sera loved the music of the '90's and early '2000's. The artists were mainly 'Skillet', 'Poets of the Fall', 'Three Days Grace' and a number of strange titles. Wen was a small but welcome distraction from my inner thoughts and the silence in the room that was only filled by beeps and clicks.

I barely left her side, and I made sure to stay unseen by the doctors. This time, I wouldn't leave when I was needed. Not like when Phimi died. I only left to relieve myself and wash, and I was back in hardly more than five minutes. I was quickly bathing in the river when a sense of... dread swept over me. I dressed quickly, nevermind that I was still somewhat wet, and teleported silently.

The Observer was standing at her bedside. He scowled at the sleeping girl, his glasses glinting from the light of a lamp beside the bed. I didn't announce my presence, waiting to see what he was doing there. "For my keeper," he growled, striding to the IV drip that sent a steady stream of medication into her arm.

He began turning the IV drip up, and there was a sick wrench in my stomach when I realized that Sera would be overdosed if I didn't move. I appeared, snarling and sending a tentacle to shove him and pin him to the wall. I gently turned the dial back and tucked the delicate human in carefully before I turned to the traitor.

"I should kill you."

Kevin glared at me. "She's just a human. You're infatuated with her, I had to do it. You were becoming too distracted to act efficiently. If she had just died in the car, this would be over by now."

"You caused the accident...?!"

"Of course. It would have been easier to have you believe it was chance. You would have made a mistake sooner or later, perhaps you would have died for this fool human."

"It isn't your choice what I do, Observer. Even Firebrand is more well-behaved than you. You are unfit to serve the Collective, and you must be discharged."

"Administrator, I was helping you!"

Panic flitted over his face; he must have truly believed he was helping me. But I was never known for mercy of kindness. "Death is your punishment." My tendrils began tightening around his throat.

"Aru, put him down before I get up and kick your ass."

My head snapped to look at the bed, my heart stopping dead. Sera was attempting to sit up, a tired smile on her lips. I kept Observer pinned to the wall, hurrying to her side. "Sera, you're... thank the gods you're okay..."

"Set him down." Even confined to a bed, she was still stubborn as a goat. I smiled fondly, but shook my head. Before I could reply, she said, "I know he cause the accident. Before I blacked out, I saw his glasses. But he's forgiven, so set him down."

"I can't do that. He betrayed me." Before I could stand, her almost-healed arm grabbed my sleeve. Those damned eyes were pleading. "Sera, he deserves it!"

"I forgave him already, so put him down. Geez, men are always fighting, what's with that?" She sighed, sitting up a little more. "Set him down or I go back to sleep."

I glanced from her to Observer, wavering. After a few moments, I sighed and dropped him. "If I see you near her again, I will kill you."

Sera smiled at Kevin and then to me. "That's better."

"Stubborn human."

"I try my best."

Observer stared at her for a long time, the glare in his eyes. It was only when she made a 'shoo'ing motion with her hands that he left. She smiled up at me, and suddenly the relief from the loneliness crashed around me. A swirl of emotions raged through me, so many that I was unable to identify them. I bent down and hugged her, uncaring whether I would be seen. I buried my blank face into her shoulder, trembling. She placed her hand on my shoulder, resting her chin on my shoulder.

I pulled away slightly, only to kiss her in the moment of my swirling, confusing emotions. When I realized that I was kissing her, she was already kissing back and smiling. The kiss was warm, and had none of this 'firework' nonsense that human novels rambled about. But it did have a... a sparked quality that made me lose myself, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. In the heat of the moment, all I knew was the woman that was so close to me yet still apart. I hungered for more, hungered for more of her maddening taste. I only regained composure when we broke apart for breath. Her eyes met where mine were, beneath the second skin, and there was a warm emotion in those green eyes that made me feel like I wasn't a monster.

I felt welcomed into her life.

"So, does this mean that we're dating?" She smiled, a genuine smile that made me smile.

"I suppose, if it's what you would like."

"I would like that."

* * *

_**Eeeeee, it's just so sweet! Their first real kiss... D'awww! I hoped you liked this... I hope it's not developing too fast or that she feels like a Mary Sue... What do you guys think? Anyway, yes, I love the bands in this. I absolutely love Skillet's 'Monster', and Poets of the Fall is just hnnnng. I basically make a 'Poets of the Fall' Pandora station, and there's some damn good bands that pop up. Monster's the song I was listening to to finish this, I just love it! So, tell me what you think in the reviews~! *heart***_


	26. Sleep

Sera struggled awake. She had been sleeping for a long time; after a little while of talking to... Aru, she remembered, exhaustion hit her like a freight train. Her thoughts were so fuzzed, and it seemed she was only thinking clear for those few minutes after she had awoken. It was hard to focus on the past, but if she concentrated hard enough, she could remember things. That focus usually gave her a splitting migraine, so Sera just laid back and closed her eyes.

When she next awoke, there was a man wearing white at her bedside. Her first instinct, made sharp by this fog, was to cry out and get away. All she recognized was a doctor, and doctors weren't good. The sling prevented her movement, and her head roared into pain when she moved. She whimpered, watching the doctor turn. He was older, about 40, with a kindly face that didn't ease her.

"Miss Newik, I'm glad you're awake. We were afraid that you had succumbed into a coma." The doctor smiled, hitting a switch that lifted the upper part of the bed slightly. "You've been unconscious for almost two weeks, you had suffered intense damage in the accident."

"Accident... I remember...?" She did, but it was a foggy memory that hurt her head. The clearest memories were of other doctors; panic fluttered up in her chest. A robotic beeping sped up with her fear, making the doctor frown. "I don't wanna be tested again..."

The doctor nodded, taking a seat. "Miss Newik, our records told us about that other hospital. Rest assured, we aren't from there. Those doctors are imprisoned now, and you can trust me."

Sera shook her head. "No tests, please, it hurts..."

"I know it did. But you aren't there, you're a grown woman. It's normal to forget the accident."

"I didn't... I think I didn't forget... it hurts to think... 'm not crazy..." She was tiring again; too many questions and too much pain. "Not crazy... nn-needles..."

"No needles, I promise."

It was the last Sera remembered, before she fell into darkness again. Sleep was comforting, it was like Mom's bear hugs. She wanted her mother sorely again, but she was too far to reach across the gap. The sky was suddenly dark storm clouds, growling threateningly over the barren, dry stone earth. Her mom, her dad waited across a chasm that Sera couldn't cross. She screamed but the wind swallowed her voice; she reached out but the lightning bit her hand. The edge broke under her, and she was falling away...

"Sera?" She flinched, eyes flying open as she punched Aru square in the jaw as a reflex. She was still, trying to gather her thoughts as Aru leaned back in his chair from shock. His body tensed and tentacles flared, but he settled down and tilted his head. "I didn't intend to scare you."

Sera let her hand fall slowly, nodding vaguely. "I... think I'm okay..." Her voice was unsteady, and her head ached from her own voice. She gazed at her bland surroundings, feeling fuzzed surprise and relief that it wasn't a white, cushioned room. "Not... Elm?" Her voice was slow and soft.

"No, Sera. I would not allow you there again." Aru kissed her forehead gently, and her headache settled. "Do you want to be away from here?"

"Yes... I think so. But then... people will look, yes?" Her words were slightly jumbled, but it was the best her focus could manage.

"They might... Sera, maybe it would be best to have you stay for a little longer. They talk of 'therapy', I don't know what it is. They say you may need to get used to walking again."

Sera's head swum as she tried to comprehend that whole sentence, but after a few minutes she nodded. "I think, yeah..." The word 'therapy' clicked, and she looked up. "Therapy is... isn't... only for crazy, yeah? Fizz-cole...?"

"They call it 'physical therapy', you're right. Sera, remember that you are not crazy. I do not know what you do or don't recall easily, but Elm was a long time ago. I will protect you now." Aru smoothed her hair, smiling. "I'm here now, and that's all you need. No-one will hurt you again." She nodded, struggling to stay awake. She felt tremendously better, better but even more tired. The taller noticed and kissed her forehead a second time. "Just sleep, little one. I'll guard you from nightmares."

Sera nodded, closing her eyes. She heard that enigmatic voice humming, humming her into comforting oceans that washed her to strange places where one could speak to animals, and dragons lifted you to the clouds. That melody spun her into dreams of warmth and safety, and Sera slept peacefully for the first time since she was young.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh, I am having a really difficult time right now. Writer's block has hit at the worst moment; I desperately want to get further into the story I've got planned, but this mofo is taunting me. I don't want to timejump, but fuck this is being a very tough area. First, I actually looked up 'concussions', and I feel like I screwed up. Honestly, I've never had a concussion, broken bone, serious injury or any hospital-required accident other than ripping my scalp at five years old when I was playing with my crush that was scared of me. My one victory, and I had to get my head glued with cold purple stuff... I think. I barely remember it XD. Anyway, I have only one idea to use now, and it's only going to last one chappy. Which brings me to my question: Do any of you have a hospital story, suggestion, idea, or starter I could use? I only have a Baby-Sitter's Club book, medical websites and various book-related tidbits to describe her hospital stay, so I need help... Sil-te-plait, attendre-moi... if that french was right, I get a gold star XD Please help, anything will be great!**


	27. Family

I stood before an old house, quite large but abandoned for many years. It stood tall and aged in the acres of quiet woodland far from curious human eyes, the cracked windows lighted by the sunrise. It was two floors with an attic, a sunroom, a basement, and five extra rooms that could be bedrooms or a study. I circled it, finding a run-down playground in the back and a over-grown garden riddled with weeds and cracked, blank-faced statues that watched the forest with soul-less, half-broken faces.

I found the back door unlocked and stepped inside, my black shoes clicking on the creaking, time-worn wood floors. It was fairly clean inside, though I was sure I had scared a resident with a bandit face in the kitchen. The rooms were bare, with only chairs or papers littering the floors, and the house was generally in well condition, a good fix would make it habitable.

Suddenly a heavy sensation swept into my abdomen, and I knew someone else was inspecting this house as well. I was in the upstairs, and I turned my blank face to the door. Whoever was there didn't bother to keep quiet, though there were two different whispers; most likely a human couple on a dare of some sort. A bang, a crash, and a familiar yelp brought a smile to my lips as arguing started up.

"Damn it, Len, you got your suit dirty again! First you wear polka-dots, polka-dots for damn's sake, but now it requires more washing! How I got such a... fashion crime for a brother..."

"It isn't my fault, this place is full of stuff! I don't get why cousin came here in the first place, it's a wreck!"

"Obviously it's quiet and far enough away from humans to live, he's planning to fix it."

"Well, these woods are really nice, I guess..."

I stepped out to the rail at the head of the flight of stairs, overlooking the living room. A familiar top hat and dotted suit was brushing himself off, with that same smile. Of course, my look-a-like in a tan cardigan and white-collared shit was scolding his brother, his arms folded in a huff. I grinned down at them, calling, "I knew you were both there even before he fell, neither of you are very stealthy."

Trent, my cousin, blushed as he looked up, but grinned. "Good, you're wearing the Armani suit I sent you! It fits your skin tone." Trent was the son of my father's sister, who resided over the spirit world. He was very... observant of human fashion. I had no idea how the humans on their internet learned of my two cousins, but they aptly named him the 'Trenderman', possibly from his family nickname Trent. I never knew how they discovered him, or Len.

"Slendy!" Len began to run up the stair for presumably a hug, but nearly tripped. Catching himself, he continued towards me for one of his bear-hugs. Len, or popularly known as the 'Splendorman', was my younger cousin and the baby of the family. I was always... soft on him, as I was then, indulging him with a return hug. "Why are you skulking around here? Is this your new home?"

"In fact, yes. I undertook a new proxy, who is very... accident-prone, and I think keeping her closer would be safer." It was half-truth, I had marked her as aa proxy and Sera was always in some sort of trouble. Only the reasons were slightly more... personal than that, but even I was unsure of my emotions.

"Little cousin found a lady, I presume." Leave it to Trent to see right through me.

I felt my blank face warm vaguely, but I remained indifferent. "It is of no concern to you. This place is ideal to house all of my proxies and myself, and possibly my family."

Len smiled at that. "You leave it to us, big cousin, we'll fix it up! I have a friend with me he can help!"

I tilted my head. "A friend... a proxy, do you mean?" Len nodded, pointing downstairs. A tall, raven-skinned man was gazing around with mild interest, his mask looking unsettlingly real. The mask was a cobalt blue, with a blank void for eyes and no other feature. He wore clothes black as night, a hoodie and jeans. The hood was up, as well. "I see. I leave it to my cousins then, there is no-one I would trust more to help me."

"You still haven't answered me. Is this new proxy anything special?" I bared my teeth at Trent, showing the sharp threat clear. "Very well, I'll have to wait to meet her. She must be special, to be recieving this much attention."

"I have duties for now. I trust you both to clean." I allowed another bear-hug, squeezing my favourite cousin back in my arms. "Thank you, both of you."

"Count on us, big cousin!" Len smiled, waving goodbye as I vanished.

* * *

**[A/N]: Hey, guys! What a wait... I'm sorry, but things have gotten so crazy. I got really sick, still am sick, and I did lose confidence in this story. I 'm still working out this story's hospital part. I also realize that, honestly, I had no idea where I was going with the Collective addition, and the MarbleHornets part. I will leave it, but both series will only be there as supporting parts. I'm really hoping not to lose my muse for this, but it's going strong and I hope to keep this until the end. THe end may have a sequel, but I am not making promises. My muse is very... tempermental. I hope you'll continue to enjoy it, even with my mistakes, my slight plot changes, and I hope I can improve with this!**


	28. Past Nightmare

I flit into the hospital room, greeted by the peaceful sight of Sera sleeping. I didn't know why it struck me as amazing, but... the way she tried to curl up, the mess of short, pale-blonde hair on the thin pillow, her faint mumbles in her sleep, and her peaceful expression; I couldn't stop staring. I quietly slipped into the seat at her bedside, smiling to myself. This human got to me so much, it was strange but nice.

I noticed the drawings on her cast in sharpie. Of course, as soon as she could sit up she had personalized the stiff plaster. I had learned previously that in the crash, the passenger door had crumpled inwards, forcing her right leg to fracture. The glass had cut her right arm the most, but those bandages had been removed after the stitches had assisted the wound closing. I hated seeing the injuries; I ached to kill that fool, but Sera would be angry with me. She had a forgiving nature. She forgave anyone, even if they had nearly killed her.

I sighed, smiling. Her eyes opened at my sigh, a vague panic fading in those green-grey irises. She had had another nightmare, then. She had been having them every night, so constant that she had cried more than once. I hated seeing her exhaustion, from forcing herself to stay awake, and I hated seeing her cry. She struck me as too soft to be allowed to be hurt.

"I apologize for disturbing your rest," I murmured, watching her smile. "I had been out on business, something you'll see when you are well."

"A surprise? I hate those, the anticipation kills me." She pouted, making me smile again.

"I apologize for making you wait to see it, but you'll see it once you come home." I was able to take down one of the bar on the bed, to sit on it facing her. I knew that she was still shaken by the nightmare, and I wanted to comfort her. "Sera, tell me what you dreamt of."

She closed her eyes for a few moments, then used a remote device to raise her bed into a sitting position. She looked up into where my eyes would be, and I saw the hesitation and pain. I smiled to relax her, but was surprised when she gripped my suit and rested her head against my chest, clinging to me as she took deep breaths. I slowly rested my long arms around her trembling frame, waiting quietly for her to speak on her own. We sat like that for minutes; her struggling with her own night-terrors, and I struggling with my newly-awaken emotions.

Finally, without raising her head, she began to speak.

"When I was there, it was almost like psychological warfare. I don't know, really know what they were trying to do. Some sort of research into human psychology. Whatever it was, I was six years old when I got there. I had aged ten years older than I really was, by the time I had left. I was a child forced into the adult world.

"I escaped so many times. There was a hidden room they never found, on the third floor. I wonder... maybe the janitor had made a sanctuary, he was always kind. There was a couple toys, books, a blanket for in the winter, a flashlight to calm me... it was a safe place. My room was on the fifth floor, it was hard to sneak away. I had been caught before, but it was worth keeping."

Sera took deep breaths, trembling. "I don't like being here. It's too much like there, the noises, the smell, the atmosphere... when can I go home? I want to leave..."

I rubbed her back gently. "I will keep you safe. No-one can hurt you anymore."

She looked up, and my stomach twisted at seeing tears. "Promise?" I nodded, wiping her cheeks and kissing her forehead. She laid back, plainly tired from talking so much. I lowered her bed a little, humming a lullabye from the long-past age I had grown in. Her hand slipped into mine, and I squeezed it gently, humming until she fell asleep.

"You two look like a Hallmark Valentine's Day card." I turned to look at Jeff, cleaning his knife on his hoody sleeve. "First time I met her, I knew you two would get together."

"Quiet, boy." I moved to the chair by her bed, watching her sleep.

"I came to pass on a rumor. The way I heard, there's one doc from Elm that was never found. Name's something like Brennenburg."

I jerked my head to stare at Jeff. "He will not come near her, I can assure you." My voice was low in a growl, angered at the thought of the possibility.

"I know, I just wanted to warn you about him." Jeff stretched. "Also, I heard abou the house from Uncle Trent." Back when Jeff was still a teenager, he had encountered Len and was promptly 'adopted' by my cousin. Though Len does not approve of Jeff's hunting, he allows it to a certain extent. Trent had never approved of Jeff's fashion choices and continues to attempt dressing Jeff in proper clothing. "She is kinda prone to trouble, ain't she?"

I smiled, looking back to the sleeping woman. "I thought she would be safer someplace else."

"Sure, sure. You need me to help them out?"

"It would be appreciated."

"What'm I gonna get?"

"I may be able to persuade Trent to make something." Trent was the best cook of our family, I would have to admit. His cooking even satisfies Masky's cheesecake cravings for an entire day; even I myself couldn't help myself when he made banana cream.

Jeff clicked his tongue. "Sounds very tempting... would it be, perhaps, red velvet?"

"If your work is satisfactory."

"I'll goo see what I can do, then. Don't let her find even more trouble."

I nodded. "I'll keep her in one piece."

I heard the _fwoosh_ of fire; Len was the only one of our family able to transfer abilities temporarily. Jeff could flit in a more noticable but nevertheless effective way, but it took energy. He would probably need to rest before he could work. I turned my attention to Sera, who was mumbling something in her sleep.

"I want to know what it says, the sea."

I tilted my head. "The sea?" I murmured aloud to myself.

Sera sighed a little, a vague smile on her lips. "What it says that it keeps on saying..."

I wondered about that the entire evening, but Sera slept quietly and without nightmares, and I soon picked up one of her books on the bedside table to read as she slept. There was something in it about an elderly man turning off street-lights, and a cat becoming a woman...

* * *

**[A/N]: Hey, all! Who saw the Super Bowl? I heard there was a blackout... anyway, I've been feeling a lot better. It turns out I had a huge-ass head-cold and pink-eye. At least it was only viral, so it didn't affect me too much. I will be time-skipping in the next few chappies; The plot-bug bit me and I wanna get to this good bit happening in- nope, no spoilers. Anyway, there are about three different references in here, try to find em!**


	29. Homecoming(Time-Skip)

**[A/N]: This is most likely the longest chappy I've written for this story. I mean, 2128 words! It's probably best, because I may not be posting for a week or something. The OTP(One True Pairing) wiggle has invaded(literally XD) my tummy. You see, I enjoy Invader Zim, and my usual ship is ZaDr, which means Zim and Dib romance. Suddenly, I find a picture for PRaZr; Purple, Red and Zim romance. Oh my god, the wiggle began. I'm in school right now, my study hall, and I was looking up this drug of mine, and I just want to curl in my seat from the squealing I'm dangerously close to emitting. There's also ZaDr in my drug-spree, but ohhhh dear Farore this pairing. I'm going to die from suppressing squeals. I'm even writing a PRaZr fic, because my wiggle is preventing me from thinking. This pairing is delicious; a fic for it can be everything I like in a Invader Zim pairing; depressed Zim from the mission lie, how much Zim gave for this 'mission', Tallest taking care of him; I just can't even hnnng. My RP bbyboi, who's a Slendy on FB, isn't sure if it's a parasite or a OTP wiggle. Suddenly, I think PRaZr baby surrogation.**

**Dahhh... I'm gonna die from this wiggle. Anyway, until my yaoi cravings are satisfied, the next chappy may be postponed. I just gahhheseuiew. I'm fucking melting in the OTP-ness. J-just read on, before you witness me- *explodes in a melty, wiggly ball in the corner* Awmmmmiiigaaaah...(too late.)**

* * *

The wheels clacked over the asphalt, and Sera slumped back into her seat. The wheelchair was required to leave the hospital, though she knew how to walk with the crutches. The nurse brought her to Wen's clunker of a truck, and said man was leaning against the side with her crutches by him.

"Hey, crippie, what took you so long, hm?"

Sera glared playfully at him as the nurse helped her stand. "Fuck you, jack. Are you gonna get me home without a heart attack?" Wen was a racer in high-school, and him and his buddies raced trucks and ATVs all the time. The problem was that Wen had a fine line between racing and driving like a sane human.

"Of course, hun! You know I can get you there alive."

"Alive, but just barely."

"I'll stay under a hundred."

Sera hobbled with the crutches, reminded of her high school play; she had been playing a crippled drunk that was formerly in pro football, and was facing the fear that his best friend had killed himself because the other didn't love him. The man's father was dying, but the father wasn't told of it; his wife wanted a child of her own; Sera played the part to the best of her ability. Now, she did feel like the proverbial cat.

Wen helped Sera climb in, her clunky cast on her right leg thudding lightly on the side of the door. She winced, but it wasn't too painful. She pulled her crutches in with her, thanking the nurse that steered the chair. Her over-night bag was in the in-between seat of the cab. Wen shut the door and got in on the driver's side, revving the old car up. She smiled at the familiar sound, hanging to the seat as the truck leapt foward.

"There's a change of plans, crippie; you're heading to a new location."

Sera looked over, puzzled. "Wait, where? You didn't burn my house, did you?"

"No, it's just not quite safe. Everything's been moved to a safe-house."

Sera blinked, then she realized. This was the surprise then, the one Slen had mentioned the week and a half before. She sighed, nodding. "Is Totoro okay?"

"Yeah, the lump's fine. He's claimed the sun-room." Sera grinned; her cat and Wen never had gotten along. The scratches on Wen's hand meant he was the one to catch the Maine Coon breed. "There's also some other creeps waiting to meet ya."

"Like who?" Wen shrugged, and Sera sat back. The radio played Wen's favourite country station, and the driver hummed along off-key. Sera grinned, watching the city pass off to farm-land, and farm-land pass off to woodland. They changed roads, and every turn the road became more gravelly, more rough, more wild. It had been morning when they had left; by the time Wen began to slow, it was late after-noon. Sera wondered how long it would be until they reached their destination when a black-clothed man in a blue mask lept from the dense woods onto the road.

Wen slammed the brakes as Jeff crashed into the first man, yelling something about his knife. The two went down on the road, kicking and yelling. Sera hobbled out of the truck as fast as she could with her leg, limping over to stick a crutch between the fight. She used her strength to pry Jeff back, ending the fight with a smack of the crutch on each man's head.

"What the fuck got your panties in a twist, Jeff?!" Sera looked over at the man, blinking in surprise at the familiar eyeless cobalt mask. She recognized him as Eyeless Jack, from her many hours of reading and looking up creepypasta. "Okay, Jeff and Jack, what got you two screeching like cats and dogs?!"

Eyeless Jack ignored Sera, running off into the woods. Jeff was ready to follow, but the injured woman smacked his head again. "That bastard broke my knife! She was my favourite blade, and it's snapped!" Jeff brushed off his dirty hoody, still angry. "All I want to do is crack his head, nothing serious."

"Get in the back of the truck, we'll drive you to this safe-house Wen mentioned. I'm sure Aru can take you to find a new knife."

Jeff grumbled, but obliged when threatened with the crutch again. Wen helped her back into the truck, driving some-what slower into a clearing. The sight of the beautiful old house made Sera blink in amazement.

It was beautiful, with Victorian stylings like in stories of haunted homes. Sera loved it in the second she saw it; she wanted to explore for secret rooms and hidden stairways, she wanted to find what its previous inhabitants had left. The woman had always had a love of old things; melodies long composed in aged music boxes, trunks with untold treasures hidden away, history layed with the stone that had built the foundations.

As Wen helped her down from the truck cab, Jeff hopped from the bed and hollered, "Trent, we've got a friend!" He grinned over at Sera, who tilted her head in curiousity of this 'Trent'. Wen grabbed her bag and lugged it inside after helping her down. A boy with shadowy black hair under a backwards hat banged the front door open, his hoody's left sleeve fluttering as though he had no arm there. His eyes were red, but the whites of his eyes were rather black than white. His skin was as pale as snow, contrasting with the black hair and dark camo shorts he wore. He ran barefoot, hiding behind Sera. An older man with a polka-dotted top hat and same-patterned suit strode after the pale boy, smiling widely.

"You must be big cousin's new proxy! I'm Len, and the boy behind you we call Gold." The bald man noticed Jeff and clicked his tongue. "So, you're back! You and Jack had better stop fighting before I get big cousin to make you stop!"

Jeff glared. "He started it all when he broke my knife!" Sera was suddenly reminded of bickering 1st graders, but in a more violent way.

"And you'll get a new one. You're supposed to be cleaning out the basement, now go."

Jeff slouched under the gaze of Len, striding over to the house. He was pushed aside at the door by a man Sera's first thought was Aru, but the clothing was different. This faceless man wore a sweater-vest over a long-sleeves white shirt and tan dress pants, with suede shoes crunching over the gravel pathway. This man stopped before her, studying her white, thick-cotton dress and heavy, black and thick jean winter coat. He seemed to be pleased because he nodded, smiling at her.

"I am Trent, the older cousin of your Keeper. We have your room ready, and supper is being prepared. And your name?"

Sera blinked, taken aback by all of the new faces. She recognized the two men as Trenderman and Splendorman, and the boy... the boy behind her was familiar but she couldn't place him. At Trent's question, she came out of her thoughts. "Uh, Sera, but my other name is Stitches..." She flushed, embarrased by her surprise.

The pale boy, Gold, tried to dash away while the two men were distracted, but Trent grabbed him by the hood. "No, Gold, you lost too much blood to be out of bed too long." Gold jerked away, glaring but saying nothing. He pulled out a half-red and half-white ball, pouting. Trent sighed. "I know you want to let them out, but you need rest."

"Them?" Gold looked at her, smiling as he nodded. He pressed a button Sera hadn't noticed and the ball opened. A red vapor that was not unlike a lightning bolt emitted from it, and a strange creature with a flaming back appeared. Sera recognized it immediately; after all, she loved the first three generations of Pokemon. "Cyndaquil! But... how?" She looked back and the famous PokePasta came to her; Lost Silver. Then this boy was...

Cyndaquil shook himself, looking around curiously. Vapor again streamed from the five other balls at Gold's waist, showing the Unown. They all surrounded Gold, their skin looking reptile-like. Cyndaquil had a soft fuzz coating him, and the small fire-type pokemon nuzzled her ankle. Gold gazed around silently at the Unown, looking very dejected.

"Gold, come on, back to bed. They got enough air." Trent grabbed Gold's shoulder, and Sera, with a twist in her gut, saw that his left arm were really not there; bandages were wrapped around his torso. Gold shook himself out of Trent's grip and hid behind Sera again, his right hand squeezing her arm. As Gold moved, Sera heard the squeak of springs when he shifted his weight onto his right leg. Then it must have been a fake leg, like the automail of Fullmetal Alchemist. Trent sighed, stepping forward. Gold ducked behind her, whispering the word 'pokemon'.

Sera turned and knelt as best she could. Gold was ten, just like he was when he had set off for his journey, so he was much shorter. "Hey, how's about I take care of these guys? You need rest, but even though my leg's messed up, I can take them outside for walks. How's that sound?"

Gold blinked, but nodded after a moment's hesitation. He took off the belt holding the pokeballs, handing them to her gently. Trent stepped forward to lead Gold inside, smiling at Sera. Len tilted his head at her but followed the other inside. Sera called back the pokemon after a few tries, telling them that they'd be outside tomorrow before pocketing the belt and starting to hobble inside.

"It's nice to see you away from that place." Two strong arms pull her against a warm chest, and Sera squeaked and dropped her crutches. Aru nuzzled her hair, purring almost like a cat.

"Can I go sit down inside?" She pouted as she craned her neck to see him properly. He chuckled, lifting her into his arms as two tentacles picked up her crutches. "I can walk, yanno."

"I do know this." Sera sighed, giving up as she was carried inside. The house was lively, with the scent of supper and the yells about a raccoon from the basement. Sera could tell it had been recently renovated, and the furniture seemed somewhat second-hand. Boxes were visible behind a slightly ajar closet door, and cleaning supplies were scattered every which way. Aru passed by Len, starting up the rickety stairs to the second floor. Two doors down the hall and on the right, the Operator used a tentacle to open the door into presumably Sera's room.

The room was probably the size of her old bedroom and the living room combined, with a nice view of the forest from her windows. Her things had been put away, except for two boxes marked 'decor'. Her futon was made neatly with her bedsheets, and the bookshelves were full of her books; she had an awful lot, for she was an avid reader. A desk before the window was occupied by her laptop, a manilla envelope and her notebooks of poetry. Aru set her down gently on the bed, humming.

"I trust you find your room comfortable enough?" Sera nodded, smiling. "Dinner will be ready in some time, I expect you to rest in the meantime."

"You bring me to an old house for the first time and expect me to sit still?" Sera raised an eyebrow. "I'm a born explorer, I wanna see everything!"

Aru chuckled, kissing her forehead. Ever since Sera had awoken, he tended to do that at the least once each day. "When you are well enough, perhaps I will allow you to discover some hidden treasure in the walls."

"So there is a secret!" Sera grinned; mysteries and pirate's tales were her favourites, and this was like a story come true. Aru smiled to her and kissed her forehead again, gently pushing her down to lie on the bed. Sera gave up and let him pull a blanket over her, his tentacles setting the crutches down against the foot of her bed.

"I will call for you when dinner is ready." Sera nodded as Aru closed the door behind him; her exhaustion from the long car-ride and the welcoming commitee closed her eyes...

* * *

**[A/N]: I had to bring in Pokemon. I've been on a kick for the games lately. I tolerate only Gen 1 - 3(yes, I'm a GenWhore). Recently, I've been traveling in Hoenn(Emerald/Ruby/Sapphire), and I finally beat my first Elite Four challenge. I AM A CHAMPION MOFO. With- and I am so proud of myself, as proud as a Zim succeeding in invading Earth- THE THREE MAIN LEGENDARIES. I have never even encountered a legendary before, and I've only gotten to the Four once. This is my greatest achievement... oh, crap, better post this before the bell.**


	30. Brothers

_"But, Father, I don't want a brother!"_

_"He will come in eight month's time."_

_"Then I'll make him... not come!"_

_Father chuckles, placing a hand on my shoulder. I've grown a foot in a month, but I'm still shorter than him. It makes me wonder when I'll get really tall. "Son, a brother will be a good thing. You may teach him everything you know, and even where to find the best berries."_

_I arrange my blank face as best as I could into a pout. I never tell anyone where my favourite berries are, not even my mean cousin. They're my secret, and not even a brother will find them. "I won't let him near my secret spot, and I'll make sure his horses and chariot never bring him!" I run off to find out from Aunt where he is now, so I can stop my brother from coming._

* * *

**[A/N]: I thought another dose of young Aru was in order. Plus, it calmed me down from the fear that I cried of by playing the actual Slender game. I'm serious, it's terrifying! I haven't gotten more than two pages! I got yelled at in my study hall for crying out... It's just so scurry... -sob- I need a hug. -holds out arms- Hold the trembling writer, please... please...? ;-; I just... can't. I'm listening to Micheal Buble's 'Dream a Little Dream'(which was first sang by Louis Armstrong and later sung by Mr. CreepyPasta daahh...), and I'm still a bit shaky... ;-; Anyway, the next chappy is in the works, I probably shouldn't be playing games rather than writing... it's a bad HABIT of mine...**

**Also, I'm looking for more Magic: The Gathering Cards, as I'm learning the game.  
-hint-  
-hint-  
-steals your wallet-**


	31. Stars(Calling AMKE)

Sera awoke to a snuffling sound, and a brush of warm air against her cheek. Her bed shifted, and a keening, whine-like sound similar to a dog came from near her. She rubbed her eyes open, finding darkness split by her door open a crack to let in a blade of dim light. In the faint light, she saw a human-like/dog-like face with huge, dark eyes. She squeaked, staring at the slightly elongated snout and grey skin of the Rake, who whined again.

"A-aha... uh... hi..." Sera managed to whisper, unsure what to say. It was her second night here, and she hadn't yet met everyone living here. The Rake responded by nuzzling her hand and sniffing her curiously. He sat on his haunches, his head tilted. "You are..."

"This my friend, say hi, buddo!" A guy, about early-twenties, opened the door as he whispered. Sera blinked as her eyes continued to adjust. "Numbnuts and I, we're just meeting the fresh meat, yanno?" The man's voice was hoarse-ish, rough but soft. Sera finally identified him; Evan, of EverymanHYBRID. Evan, possessed by HABIT. "So, what's ya name, little girlie? Looks like ya got into an _accident, _hm?" Evan patted her leg a little too hard, making her wince. "Oops, that hurt! Sorry 'bout that!" He patted her leg a little more gently, though still hard. His smile was a little insane; of course he was, he was possessed.

The Rake whined. "Be nice, she belongs to our master too."

"Numbnuts, did I fucking say you could talk? Go sit in the corner." The Rake growled at the other. "Shut up and let me talk. Now, little bitch, what's your name?"

Sera blinked, deciding to give her proxy name. "Stitches." HABIT scared her, especially because of what he had done to Jeff.

"Stitches, that's not your usual name, is it? Did boss man give it to ya?" HABIT smirked. "How cute, I can give ya some real stitches." Sera scooted up into a sitting position, or tried to; HABIT grabbed her cast and dragged her back into a laying position. She cried out; it had hurt her. "No, no, no, you're staying right here, bitch. I just wanna play."

"I'll yell for Boss." She struggled to kick her leg from HABIT's grip, but he growled at her. She stilled, frightened by him. "If you don't let me go, I'll cut you, motherfucker."

HABIT laughed, his hand moving to curl around her throat. Sera tried to scream, but the strong grip closed off her air. She grabbed his arm, panicking as she tried to pry him off. "Someone's fiesty, hm? But do tell, what's your connection with boss? He doesn't normally hire whores, so I'm curious." Sera glanced to her bedside table and immediately reached for her taser, but HABIT jerked her by the throat so that it was out of arm's reach. "No, no no, not today!"

Sera clenched her jaw, her head starting to build pressure from the lack of air. She shoved her knee into his groin, ignoring the pain in her leg as the grip on her throat released. HABIT fell back, groaning as Sera began yelling. "Aru, in here! HABIT's in here! Aru-!"

HABIT grabbed her throat, cutting off her scream. "Some bitches need to learn respect," he growled, tightening his grip painfully. Sera sensed the slightest hestitation, the halt of strength that told her a lot more. She closed her eyes, trying to struggle against Evan's possessed hands. The lack of air wasn't quite how stories said; it wasn't dizzy, persay, but more of a building pressure in her chest and skull. The need for air pushed in her head, the old air fighting to escape and her lungs craving new air.

Suddenly the grip was gone, Sera began coughing out stale air and taking in fresh oxygen. The scratches left by Evan's nails from the hold burned her skin, and the sudden relief of pressure brought a dull ache. Sera blinked through the tears to see the Operator snarling at HABIT, who was pinned to a wallby the twitching tentacles.

"Don't kill Evan."

Aru snapped to look at her, furious. "I stepped back when you asked me to the last time, but I will not again! He was strangling you, damnit!"

Sera shook her head. "I'm not forgiving the son-of-a-bitch, but Evan hadn't done anything wrong. It was HABIT. Evan's body hesitated, he was fighting against doing it." She didn't want Evan to be punished for HABIT's doing.

"And you know this how?" Aru still wouldn't set him down.

"I've been strangled before, I know what it feels like when someone isn't hesitating, and Evan was. HABIT is the problem, not the boy he's possessing. Kill Evan, and HABIT can find another body. Evan is a good person. HABIT's a dick, but don't kill Evan because of him."

Aru studied Sera for a few moments, taking deep breaths. He was obviously pissed, and thinking through what she had said carefully. Then he shoved Evan to the door, growling. "Come near her again and I'll make sure you don't get any more playtime again."

HABIT smirked. "How sweet, the monster found a bitch of his own. Alright," he opened his arms as though he were taunting to start a street fight, "I'll back off for a little while. I'll come back, though, to see how many bastards are made." He whistled for the Rake, "Numbnuts, let's go back home. Come on."

The Rake whined, glancing over at Sera before slinking off to follow the possessed college student. One of the SlenderMan's tentacles slammed the door behind them, and he pulled a chair up beside Sera's bed.

"You're bruised..." Sera blinked, but smiled as Aru kissed away the dull ache on her neck. "I should keep you locked up, you seem to attract trouble every day."

"Not my fault," she murmured as the Operator nuzzled her shoulder. "I could've kicked his ass if I didn't have a cast on."

"I'm sure you could have," Aru chuckled. "I could heal it, if you wish?"

Sera shook her head, a little distracted by the kisses being littered on her neck. "Nah, I know it tires ya and I can live with a cast for a little longer."

"With your luck, you might not outlive your cast." Aru smirked against her skin, then shifted to kiss her forehead. "Why did you forgive the Observer?"

Sera shifted into a more comfortable position. "I think... I think he sees you as some sort of dad-figure. He thought that it would be best if you weren't hurt, and I was seen as someone who could have brought you to danger. He was trying to help. HABIT, he was doing it just to be a dick. But Evan wouldn't have hurt a fly, I think, so it's unfair to hurt him." Sera smiled. "You know, you should keep a hold on your temper better."

"Perhaps if you stop getting into trouble, I might be able to."

Sera pouted. "Don't go blaming me!"

The Operator smiled, kissing her on the lips. "It's always been your fault. It's your fault I can't stop smiling, too."

She smiled back, then looked out her window. "There's so many stars..."

Yes, out that window, there were thousands of stars embedded into a velvet night sky. The stars shimmered with the endless possibilities of the world, and the moon watched over the night to see and keep secrets from all, of all. Sera smiled, watching the beautiful stars dance with each other in the sky.

"They hold no candle to your eyes." Sera looked over at him, blushing with wide blue-green eyes. He smiled back, leaning to kiss her again.

Sera felt at peace, the way she hadn't since her parents were still alive.

* * *

**[A/N]: Oh my god, here comes the writer's nerves. Shit, does anyone think Sera's a little Mary Sue-ish? A Mary Sue is the worst kind of OC, that gets the love interest, can get any guy, perfect all around, blah blah; I just feel that it's too... OOC for Slendy to love her so quick. But then again, I set out a new version of him here, so I'm unsure. What do you guys think?**

**Also, if anyone is in the Milwaukee area, I'm heading up to visit family there. Me and my cousin are gonna go to AMKE, or Anime Milwaukee. It's a convention up there, it's happening this weekend! I'm going on all three days, I'm even taking off school. Anyway, I'll be Axel of Kingdom Hearts on friday, James Sunderland of Silent Hill or Seraphim with her mask on on Saturday, and Sunday I'll probably be Link of Legend of Zelda, if I can finish my stuff. Probably Sunday will be Jeff, actually, I forgot I was planning him! Yes, Sunday if my as the infamous Jeff the Killer! I'll have the bloodiest hoody ;) anyone in the area, I hope to see someone! There's gonna be a Yu-Gi-Oh tournament, so I'll be bumming that or seeing Italy from Hetalia with my Hetalia-fangirl cousin, maybe bumming the vendors, snapping pictures of awesome cosplays, bleh blah yadda. Find my DeviantArt, same username, I'll upload pics there!**


	32. Yuuki

Sera hobbled outside, Gold's Cyndaquil following her happily. The Unown hovered about, examining everything like a single entity. The day was bright, crisp and cold, as December was only a few days away. Sera had donned a thick, soft jean coat with a blaze orange hoody underneath(something Trent didn't approve until she mentioned that it was hunting season). The day was overcast, and the frost had settled nicely. The first snow was bound to come soon.

Cyndaquil nuzzled her leg and she picked him up, enjoying Hurry's warmth as she sat in the repaired swing in the back garden. Sera found that Pokemon liked soft cat treats the best, so she had Jeff bring her some. Speaking of that killer, she wondered where he was...

"Dah-hah-hah!" Sera squealed, flinching as Jeff grabbed her from behind. She fell forward, off the swing and onto the frozen earth. "What's wrong, Sera? Scared?"

"Fuck off," she shot at him, glaring. The Cyndaquil growled at him, too, the flames on his back rising. Sera lifted herself off the ground but stumbled, her leg(though helped along by Aru, she suspected, as she was already wearing a brace) still injured. Jeff caught her, grinning maniacally at her with surprizing hazel eyes. It was strange, to see how hazel they were when surrounded by Jeff's features, but she thought it was nice. She still glared at the killer. "Why didja have to scare me?! Yanno, I'm gonna start carrying around my tazer."

"Eh." Jeff settled down is the second swing, smirking. "So, I heard you got into a scuffle last night."

Sera hobbled with her one crutch back to her swing, Cyndaquil leaping into her lap once she was seated. "You ever meet HABIT?"

"Yeah. He's a cool guy, but he doesn't know when to keep boundaries. Such as him attacking you, right?" She nodded, and Jeff started swaying in the swing. "So, tell me, you do anything as a hobby?"

"Not your kind of hobbies. Let's see, I play cribbage, video games, I read, I watch movies, not much else... Poetry, too..."

"What kind of poetry?"

Sera blinked, looking up. "You're interested in my poems?"

Jeff nodded. "I do read, yanno. Just because I kill don't mean I'm illiterate." She nodded, it made sense. "Can I read one of your poems?"

"Nah, not right now. None of them are any good, anyway." She felt this was true; she only wrote poems when she was feeling strong emotions. It was her escape when she was recovering from time at Elm Asylum. It was her way of lashing out.

"Whatever, it's your choice to show me."

She nodded, then a tiny snowflake caught her attention. She looked up, grey-bluish eyes wide as the first snowfall fell around them. The pristine white snow began falling around them, catching in Sera's soft, pale blonde hair and settling on Jeff's hoody. Cyndaquil couldn't catch any, as the flakes evaporated near his warm body. Sera smiled, looking up at the beautiful snowfall.

"I haven't stopped to watch the first snowfall since I had changed." She looked over at Jeff, who had lost his smile. "My brother... he used to always point it out, like it was the best thing in the world."

"You should go find him." Before Jeff could reply, she shook her head. "Find his grave. Leave flowers, or make a tiny snowman, or a little Christmas tree. I do that for my parents every year on Christmas Eve."

He studied her, then nodded, smiling. "Yeah... he'd like that. But... do you think he forgives me? For... I don't regret anything but killing him."

"I think he knows that, Jeff. I think he knows that you miss him, that's why you should visit him."

"Yeah..."

The hush of falling snow tumbled around them, as the fine white powder began to coat the forest and make everything seem magically beautiful. The snow slipped through the thin, cold air and stumbled into bare-boned branches and windowsills where Masky sat behind, bickering with Trent of something or the other; where Len made a thick stew to fend off the chill from one's heart; where Jack read beside the window in the upstairs attic that he shared with Jeff. The snow rested and huddled with many other flakes, covering the ground in a thin, undisturbed blanket.

"I think Liu would have liked to see this."

"I think my parents would have, too."

* * *

**[A/N]: I wanted to write some Jeff and Sera bonding because... ah, shit, I'm gonna cry and I'm gonna spoil if I keep talking. I'm sorry, it's just, I'm so... gah, I hate myself for what I'm gonna do. Poor _...**

**Anywhorp, I've been feeling immensely better after being sick for two, maybe three weeks. My appetite's back(I love food, to be honest), I'm not coughing as much, and AMKE is this weekend! I'm taking off from school after tomorrow to take a plane up to Milwaukee to see my family(My cousin's getting married, so I have an excuse), and then my younger cousin and I are gonna pop up to AMKE! Is there no-one in Milwaukee to meet me there? Aw... that kinda bums me. **


	33. Persuasion

I stepped outside, searching for Sera. It was almost dinner-time, and Trent had sent me out to find both the tiny blond and Jeffery. I strode around the house, surprised at how much snow had fallen in such a short time. Yes, it was beautifully pure, dusting everything with a fresh coat of crisp snow. I rather liked winter; it was a time of year when not many humans came into the woods to bother me. It was also very quiet out... strangely quiet...

"BANZAI!"

A packed ball of snow hit the side of my head, followed by two more. I froze, shocked, then I growled. I turned to a bush, where Jeff and Sera both were grabbing the projectiles to launch at me. It seemed like a snowball fight; I smirked and flitted behind them.

"Run!" Jeffery took off, Sera slipping before she could run. One of my tentacles wrapped around her waist, lifting the squealing woman into the air. Jeffery didn't look back, he kept running into the house. I launched one snowball into the back of Jeff's head before he ducked inside.

"I'll take care of him later," I murmured passively, lifting the struggling woman face-to-non-face with me.

"No fair, I have a bad leg! Lemmie down!" Sera squirmed, pouting. She was covered in snow by a seemingly earlier snow war, with rumpled hair and clothes. "Put me down!"

I smirked, swinging her in the air. "Hm, I don't believe I will..." She crossed her arms, glaring at me. I smiled and brought her in for a kiss. "Did you know your pout is cute?"

"I will punch you in the neck if you don't set me down."

I chuckled, my other tentacles wrenching her arms apart and holding them above her head. "Now you can't."

"You're mean!" She tried to wiggle out of my grip, but I held her high in the air. "C-come on, lemmie down, please?" She glanced down to me, and I was startled by the glint of fear. "Aru, i-it's not funny anymore..."

I lowered her gently, but held her still. "I hadn't known you were afraid of heights."

She didn't meet my gaze. "I-it's not that... It's just some old memory. I should be over it, but..."

"Tell me." I knelt to pull her from my tentacles into my arms. As the appendages left her wrists, I noticed bruises over old scars. "Sera, I'm sorry... I hadn't meant to hold you so tightly."

She shook her head. "Th-that's just not it... I just don't like the feeling of being tied up." I nodded, kissing her wrists. I decided against pushing her for answers, as I guessed that the memory was one of the hospital. She deserved her privacy of the matter. Sera smiled, albeit hesitantly. "Can I... go out for a walk? I won't go far."

I wavered. "I'm not quite sure if..."

She cut me off with a kiss, her cheeks warm. "I promise not to go far or be out too long. I just need to think."

I paused, then returned her kiss. "I will wait right here."

* * *

Sera walked a few feet into the forest, marveling at the beautiful dusting of snow on everything. The Pokemon were back in their pokeballs, tied around her waist. She could still feel the warmth of Hurry from his pokeball. She stopped at a grand old tree, so large and reaching ever-so-high with bony branches brushed with the snowfall. The tree was much to wide around for even Aru to get his arms around, and the roots curled about the tree; there was a tiny crawl space among the roots, but too small for her. Sera brushed some of the snow of the roots to make a seat, where she curled up to think.

"Strong, isn't he? My brother." Sera slipped off the bench of roots trying to turn, staring at the demon-like man. Zalgo smiled, striding up before she could run and holding out his hand. "Be careful, little Eve, you broke your leg already."

She ignored his hand and struggled onto her feet on her own. "Back off, and my name's Sera. Not Eve."

Zalgo smirked. His cloak was trailing over the powder-like snow as he let his hand fall to his side. "Seraphim is a very nice name, but an Eve is a breed of human, which you are." He moved to sit on the roots, watching Sera. "He had hurt you, hadn't he?"

"That's not your business." The blonde leaned against a tree for support, prepared to yell for Aru at any moment. "What's an Eve?"

"You need not concern yourself now, about that." Zalgo patted the seat on the roots beside him. "Come, sit." Sera shook her head. "I understand if you do not trust me... but, I must say, my brother is much more dangerous. He hurt you, yes? He cannot hold back all of his strength, you know. He may one day kill you..."

"I highly doubt it." Sera began limping back to the house. "I know he's powerful, but I don't think he'd kill me. He's too careful. I guess you hadn't heard him apologize to me."

"And when will he do it again?" Zalgo grabbed her sleeve. "Little Eve, he is a monster."

Sera jerked away from Zalgo. "And you aren't? Thanks for the concern, but I'm a big girl." She turned to go home.

* * *

**[A/N]: I've been working on this on the plane. Turns out I won't be able to make it Friday, and the plan might be trashed because if my cousin doesn't have the money... My dad wants to net her the money, but things are crazy as it is. I really wanna go to this convention... Aw, man... I hope I can go...**


	34. Shopping for the Holidays

The huge mall was over-crowded with Christmas shoppers, the chatter humming below fondly remembered holiday tunes. 'White Christmas' played, Louis Armstrong's gravelly voice threading through the bright, warm lights in store-fronts and the branches of faux Evergreen trees. In the center of the mall, children waited to sit in Santa's lap and give him wishes of toys and dreams.

Seraphim; in her coat, blue jeans and a fuzzy, red sweater; dragged poor Jeff and Len around to every store in order to find the perfect gift for everyone. Occasionally she sent one of the men off to find snacks or free samples in order to buy a present whichever man had been distracted by the errand. She found presents for Jack(a scarf as black as his clothes), Gold(a thick coat so that he could enjoy the snow up close and personal), the Rake(a bag of dog treats, as she had seen the dog-like humanoid enjoying the biscuits), Len(a polka-dotted coat to match his suit), Trent(a cheap but stylish suit, though she figured he'd criticise it), Masky(she'd pick up a cheese cake a few days before the big day), and even Kevin(a few slasher movies, he seemed to like them).

The only one she needed to buy for was Aru and Jeff. Neither of them gave hints, no possible idea of what they might want. Sera thought and thought, but nothing seemed fitting. She practically interropated poor Len and stared at Jeff, but couldn't find anything that befit him. Jeff had enough knives, Aru had many suits, Jeff had all the newest FPS games, Aru had no specific interests.

Resigned, Sera bummed the bookshop, looking for the newest Dean Koontz novel to read. Passing the fantasy section, she suddenly recalled that her Harry Potter books had all gone missing, and the Operator had been very withdrawn to his room... She grabbed a full set of the seven book series, grinning. Who would have thought that SlenderMan himself was a Potterhead?

Jeff, though, was still the hardest to shop for. The killer had left halfway through the shopping, but even then she couldn't find anything out from Len, who had practically adopted Jeff. Sera decided that she would have to look again tomorrow. The two shoppers left, as they couldn't flit back to the house under so many security cameras. Sera led them to an alley, the store bags crinkling in their hands.

Her attention was brought to the side of a garbage bin by a loud whine, keening and high. She looked around the edge, finding a small puppy, of the Husky breed. He whined a little. "Hey there, little guy! What's your name?" The Husky nuzzled her leg; he couldn't be more than a year old. "Hey, Len, there's a puppy!"

"A puppy?!" Len hurried over, smiling. "Aw, hey there little man!"

"No collar... but you're so well groomed..." The Husky set his paws on her pants leg and sat back down on his haunches. As Sera set down her bags to pet the dog, she saw the blood paw prints on her jeans. "L-Len, is he hurt?!" She hurried to check his paws, finding blood but no cuts or scrapes. "He's okay... but then..."

"Maybe it's just juice..."

"Not likely..."

A gun's muzzle pressed at Sera's back while she knelt, sending a clawing chill up her back. She raised her hands hesitantly and turned around. The man wore a ski mask and black clothes, a boringly typical outfit, but still scaring her. "All I need is the money, hand it over."

The husky crept forward, in a stance Sera recognized from watching wolves with her Uncle on trips up farther north. There was a snarl, a warning bark. The man simply aimed his gun at the dog-

And the robber was pounced to the ground, the husky's teeth ripping out his vocal chords messily. The dog practically mauled the man, stopping only after he was very sure the man was dead. Sera stood shakily, letting out a nervous laugh. "I think we found why there was blood..."

The Husky barked with a happy tone, nuzzling her leg again.

"You think Jeff'll like him? We could name him Smile, this little guy's happy enough."

* * *

**[A/N]: ... ;-; ... I can't go to AMKE. My cousin's gonna be at her sister's college, everyone else is busy, and I can't go alone... -sits in corner of gloom-. At least I have Smile to keep me company? ;-;**

**Anyway, I'm gonna make a poll after school(school computers have some issues...), see who likes what main character; you all should vote! I need to know how many hearts I'll break in like... ten to fifteen chappies...**

**This weekend is my last great huzzah. Next week, after the wedding on Monday and I go back home, begins the grueling, horrifying process of studying for my ACT in March... I'm going to die. I wish I could have gone to the convention, but... I guess not. I'll try to update, but... kill me now, please, the ACT is going to be horrible.. I have to study mainly Math and Science... ;-;**


	35. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

I tilted my head. Wen had come over today, and now Jeff, the human and Sera were about to go into the basement where the spare room was. Sera had asked if she could use it as a recreational room. The two males were bringing in electronics from Wen's aged truck; I recognised a moderm drum set and speakers, though these were bigger than the ones that were in Sera's hospital room. Gold was fascinated, so Sera invited the ten-year-old to watch. Was it a sort of show?

Once everything was brought inside, Sera gave the thumbs up to me as the group of four climbed downstairs. "Wanna come, Aru?"

I had to admit, my curiousity was piqued. I nodded, following them down to the spare room. The drum set had been set in the back, chairs before two stands holding something that appeared to me as small clubs. Two guitars were there, I noticed; I knew there were more modern and different kinds of instruments, and many of them were here.

"This is all Sera's stuff, she didn't have the room at her old house so I've been holding on to them," Wen explained, strapping on one of the guitars. "We had a band back in high school, and we still practice when there's time."

Sera pulled on the other guitar strap, grinning. "I'm always bassist, I don't quite have the speed and hand coordination for electric."

"She's as coordinated as a drunk-" Wen took a punch from said woman, making Jeff laugh.

"Jeff knows a good number of the songs we play, I'm actually surprised. Never thought he had the time for drumming."

Gold and I found seats on the side as Sera warmed up; I had never heard 'bass guitars' before, and I was surprised at the quiet and mello sound. Wen responded with a string of notes of the louder electric guitar.

"You guys wanna start with The Offspring?" Jeff and Wen nodded as Sera sat in the stool before one of the long and thin stands.

"Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back in the line a mob jumps to their feet."

I had never listened to this modern sort of 'rock', but it was... interesting, to say the least. Wen led the lyrics, and he was quite good. Gold seemed delighted by the music. The instruments never fell out of the rhythm, it was fascinating. It appeared that those 'clubs' were actually a sort of recording device, as Wen was singing into it. Sera started up at the end of the stanza as a 'back-up' vocals with her instrument.

"Now dance, fucker, dance, man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew, it was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid!"

* * *

**[A/N]: Well, I ended up not going to AMKE. Oh well. Anyway, this song had been popping up on my Pandora, and it got so catchy! I honestly think it's perfect for TribeTwelve, I might make an MV for it. Anyway, updates.**

**Suddenly I've gotten into this show called Hetalia. Blame my friend Sammie. Anyway, I've been RPing a pairing called USUK. Damn, it's cute... gah. Plus, I finally got my Pyramid Head poster up, beat the game Shaman King: Legacy of the... something. Brain fart. I also finished my Magic: The Gathering library. Uh... it's snowing... P-T conferences, crap! ...;-; I'm screwed.**

**Anyway, this is just a filler. I wanted to get something up. I really need to get to my Essay and my French studies... well, see ya, I guess. I'll update when I can, but I have a lot of studying to do... at least next I've got a 4-day weekend, I might get to update more! See ya later!**


	36. Snowy Graves

"I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour..."

Sera hummed to the CD in the living room stereo, standing on tip-toes to hang tinsel. It was a week and a half until Christmas Eve. Though Sera had been atheist since she was twelve, she enjoyed the history and meaning of Christmas. One of her favourite stories was of King Wenceslas, which her mother used to read to her when she was little.

"The neighbours might think..." Sera murmured along to the song.

"Baby, it's bad out there," a familiar voice responded from behind her. Aru had snuck up on her, but Sera had been prepared. She turned around on the stepladder, noticing she actually reached his hieght. The iconic Santa hat was placed on the Operator's head. "Is this where I give a jolly laugh?" Aru asked, smiling.

"You're the Jack Skellington kinda Santa. How's Jeff with the tree?"

"Gold seems to be very... stubborn to find the perfect tree."

"Good thing I sent him along," Sera replied, smiling. "Tonight will also be hosting a Newik tradition; first up is Home Alone, then Nightmare before Christmas and then the Polar Express." It was true; her father started with the older movies, then Wen and her Uncle became a part of the rest of the tradition. "And to finish will be the classics- Rudolph, Frosty, and It's a Wonderful Life."

"Movies? I suppose that's why there's the scent of popcorn?" Sera nodded. "I've never took the time to see one, myself."

"Then you have to watch with us! I also asked Trent to pick up a copy of the new movie from the same guys that made Polar Express. It's Charles Dickens' A christmas Carol!"

"I have read that, it is an interesting novel."

Sera nodded. "By the way, I'll have to visit my Uncle on Christmas, for dinner."

"Understandable."

"There is one thing... Wen mentioned that I was dating. I punched him for it, but now my Uncle wants to meet you." Ted may be soft on family, but he was the kind of man one might call a 'redneck'. He had taught Sera how to handle a gun at ten, and began taking her and Wen hunted when she was thirteen. Sera was sure he was going to be 'cleaning his gun' when she and Aru arrived. "I'm not sure..."

"Close your eyes." Sera blinked. "Just close them."

She was confused but she did so anyway. There was a sort of... crackling, like flakes of porcelain were peeling all at once. It brought to mind the image of stone reforming itself, cracking and coating over a new statue. She likened it to the newest Tron movie, when the suit had reformed over Sam's skin. Then the sound of roots branching into the earth, she mused, like the time-lapsed sound of plants sprouting.

"Open."

When she looked to the SlenderMan, she was taken aback. Gone was the faceless features, and replacing them were dark red eyes framed by ink-black hair that reached still-tall shoulders. This new Aru smirked at her surprise.

"I rarely do this sort of thing. It takes energy and I cannot use my other abilities while upholding it." He then moved to rub his eyes. "Though it's nice to see clearly again, and now I can rub them when they become irritated." He smiled.

"So... you do have eyes?"

He nodded. "A part of my anatomy is my second skin. It protects me from any sort of harm. It is thicker on my back than my face, to protect my extra appendages, and thinner over my eyes so I might see somewhat. When I so desire, I can meld it to the skin under it. But as I said, I don't do so unless I wish to be disguised."

"So, it's like a bullet proof morph suit?"

"Morph...?"

"I'll show you another time." She smiled. "Just one warning about my uncle. He's a bit... different."

Aru kissed her forehead. "I'm sure it will be fine, don't worry."

* * *

Jeff and Sera carried two, tiny evergreen trees potted in small burlap sacks. The cemetary was silent, the snow barely disturbed, and the stars bright. The Operator waited at the gate, watching as Sera led the way to first grave, a stone that shared two names.

Mary and James Newik  
1956 - 1998 / 1953 - 1998  
"Evil was coming. I wondered whose face it would be wearing."

Sera knelt down, Jeff standing behind her. She set down the tree with a soft smile. "Merry Christmas, both of you."

Then she broke, the dam holding back tears for a whole year. Jeff set aside his tree to hug her, surprised by the sudden grief. He didn't speak, only holding her up from the snow. For Sera, this was her release from a year's worth of nightmares and reminders, something needed for her to let go of them. This time, though, there was the warmth of this rag-tag family that she lived with now. Peace soon calmed her, and after a few moments of Jeff supporting her, she was able to stand.

Once they returned to the entrance, Aru teleported them to another graveyard, another place. No-one spoke; here, the dead were only to converse. Jeff led this time, searching through the graves.

Jeff told her that he never visited her before, so it took a good hour before the Kellers were found.

Jeff ignored 'Joyce' and 'Lionel Keller', his parents. He never regretted killing them. But for the longest time, he searched, searched for his brother.

"He... he's not here." Sera looked up from one group of Kellers to Jeff, a row and five graves away. "I can't find his grave."

"Maybe... maybe there isn't a grave. Maybe... maybe Liu is alive."

* * *

**[A/N]: Here's your order of sexy Aru face with a side of plot twist. I finished the portion of the essay I needed to do, so I'm doing better. This week has been kinda off, I needed to write a little. I actually grew up a redneck's daughter, so I know what it's like. My Dad and his side of the family are rednecks, mostly. Anyways, I saw the newest SlenderMan movie. Oh my god... HOLY SHIT THAT MOVIE. I had to keep from screaming in my local library. Scary shit, man... Um, I need to ask a question. Do you think Sera and Aru are pretty close in their relationship? Do you think it develops well? Just something I'm wondering. Also, do you think that the second skin thing is plausible, or no?**


	37. The Other Brother and A Whisper Returned

The cracked walls and crumbling corridors echoed with silence, vibrating with the great nothingness of the quiet night. Ever-so-often the fearful thudding of three hearts and the calm, insane beat of another, older heart hummed within the foundation, layered with the whispers of the dead and the heated desert night's mantra. The dust on the broken tiled floors was disturbed with the struggle to be free and the steady, hobbling footsteps of the monster sleeping in the upper levels. The shell of what once was a hospital was littered with papers, debris and trapped spirits; its misery of its past hung in the stale air of the dusty halls like a noxious gas.

In the basement, in a cell block labelled 'Solitary', three humans huddled in the second to last locked room from the door. A man in his later twenties, a woman in her mid-adulthood, and a child, barely old enough to start puberty. The woman worked the escort business as a last resort; the little girl's parents grew apart and left her in her room often as they fought; the man had a past left in shadows by shared blood. This man protected the woman as best he could.

The monster was cruel. He onced worked in this ghost of a hospital, and it was shut down for the cruelties performed beyond lock and key. Experiments on people who were there to heal. The man offered himself to spare the other two from the tortures as much as he could, his hazel eyes worn by the strain.

He bumped into a tile with his elbow and a secret compartment was inside. A girl's doll and a small, aged journal. He opened it and was greeted by a child's drawing of herself, named 'Phimi N'. Just a whisper of this hell's past.

* * *

**[A/N]: Oh my god... I'm sorry, I just have been feeling way too run-down. I'm exhausted, but I dunno why. Maybe it's just the four-day weekend. Anyway, I've been requested for a drawing of Slendy. My DeviantArt's ID is the same userhandle as here, KairiMcEwin. There's crappy art on there, I need to post new stuff, but there is a sketch of Sera's 'Stitches' mask. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do about the next chappy, so don't expect an amazing chappy after this. I'm just feeling really run-down lately, sorry...**


	38. Broken Memories

_A soft creak pulls the child from her dreams of castles and warmth, into the cold, early spring midnight. She wonders if the bogeyman is back, though Daddy said he wouldn't. Just in case, she takes her soft, worn rabbit plush and nestles herself in the little squirrel's nest she had made under her bed. From the crack of the sheets, she sees heavy, steel-toed boots that have been shined tediously. Her nightlight gleams on the dark brown leather as the pair of boots step silently around her bed and walk back to the door. A soft 'sh', then her door is left open a crack. Then the screaming, the banging; the child covers her ears and curls in her hide-away._

_It is a long time for the noises to stop, but they do and the little girl stands and runs to her Mommy and Daddy's room. They're asleep, and maybe their blanket isn't warm enough because Daddy's skin is cold. She goes to retrieve her blanket and nestles with her parents, smiling that she didn't disturb their sleep._

_"I love you, Mommy. And love you too, Daddy."_

* * *

_The adult in the child's eyes, weary and cautious, watches the country pass by the car from the backseat. Her uncle keeps his hands on the wheel, talking about animals and the farm she is to live on from here on. His chatter falls to deaf ears, as the ghost sounds of that hospital still ring in her mind. Her grip tightens on her rabbit; though she looks to be only a child she has grown far beyond her years, a child forced to mature to survive._

_She watches the sky as she never has before; marvels at the endless freedom of it. It is her first glimpse of the sky in over a year, and her older eyes drink in the beauty of the breathtakingly light blue._

* * *

_The boy sits beside her on the swingset, respecting her muteness. This boy, Winfred or some odd name, begins to talk of cars and trucks, cowboys and astronauts nonstop. Strangely, she feels comfort in his rambling, and she listens silently. Something about engine power, she understands._

_In the middle of his talk of John Wayne, she speaks for the first time to someone else. "Wen is a wierd name."_

_The boy halts in his talk, then pouts. "It isn't wierd, you messed it up! It's Winfred!"_

_"Sounds stuffy."_

_"Is not!"_

_"Wen is the sort of name for a doll."_

_"Winfred, and I'm no doll!"_

_"Too late, your name is Wen now."_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Yeah, and you're a knight."_

_"Knight?" She has caught his interest._

_"Sir Wen, a knight of the Round Table. I read about it in the book in my hiding place."_

_"What kinda knight am I?"_

* * *

_"Hey, look, there's that freak."_

_"Her?"_

_"My dad said she was in a crazy house."_

_"Wow."_

_"Hey, freak!"_

_She turns, adult eyes ablaze at the offending boy of the playground set. "Shut it, dip."_

_"Why should I listen to a freak?"_

_"Because this freak has met worse that your bull."_

_"See, crazies say lotsa bad words."_

_The fight is on. The girl grabs the front of his shirt, pulls him off the steps and begins hitting him. Before the teachers can intervene, the boy suffers a broken nose and multiples of other injuries. His friends had tried to help, but Sir Wen fights them away from the girl. The cousins end up being suspended, but from now on, they are friends. As the Uncle and the Father drives them home, they give each other a small, trusting smile._

* * *

**[A/N]: I had a snow day yesterday, and that was exactly what I needed. I'm still tired, but I'm feeling better than before. Also, I FINALLY got to watch Harry Potter 7 part 2. I feel like.. a part of me is somewhat complete. Though the way Voldy died doesn't sit right with me, he should have died like a human and not just... peel away. First, I can't stop looking at his tongue when he peels(Don't ask why, it's just...). But I do like Lily's song, it's pretty. Neville is so badass-sexy in this, I mean it. And my mother walked in when... Fred... gahfrefiuwhguidw kill me. I was crying, Fred, Lupin, AH KILL ME. Oh my god, she started mocking me and was fake-crying like Moaning Myrtle. ... ;-; Freeeed... Fred... Don't go...**

**Fun fact: This fanfiction and Sera, my OC, was started to be a Harry Potter fanfiction that probably would've ended up as OCxDraco. I was getting sick of Mary Sues in the HP section, and I was going to make an example. Then I was inspired to make it SlenderManxOC while roleplaying with on of my favourite Slendy rpers.**


	39. Frater

The abandoned building was silent, but for small murmurs from the basement. They were survivors, huddling together in the prison-like room that offered only a single stiff bed and a drilled down table. The young man and woman and the small child clung together in the comfort of togetherness in danger. The doctor upstairs left food on a weekly basis; the adults spared some of their share for the little girl, to keep up her strength. The man had hazel eyes similar to another man; this man will be named soon. The woman and child were strangers to each other in the group, the three only connected by the monster.

They wait for the next test of their sanity.

* * *

The snow fell lazily, drifting to a rest in the midst of the deep woods. The fine powder was kicked up by the tall, stumbling man as he leaned against a tree. His blank face, though devoid of eyes or a nose, expressed exhaustion to a degree that would have made one tire just gazing. His suit was slightly rumpled as he caught his breath.

"You haven't eaten." The man, his black and red cape sliding across the soft snow as he strode toward the tired other, had red eyes that watched every movement.

"I have been... preoccupied."

"Liar. You do not wish to alarm her, I assume?"

"... Stay away from her."

"I make no promises. I can say that I will not harm her unneccessarily." The ink black-skinned man helped his brother to his feet. "You're going to exhaust yourself unless you eat. If you wish to protect her, then you must eat."

"I know that!" The taller brother snapped at him. "First, tell me why you've come. There must be another reason, Zalgo."

"There is. But let us take this chat to a place we can hunt." They vanished, leaving a flurry of snow. Miles away, they reappeared in a grime-worn alley lit by the vague, dim lights of neon signs furthur away. "I know you prefer to leave pure ones."

"She is an Eve, isn't she? That's why..."

Zalgo picked at his sharp, claw-like nails. "Tell me, what's her story?"

"It is not my duty to tell you."

"Very well. Then it is not my duty to answer your question."

"Damn you, Zalgo!" The faceless man rushed at his brother, but Zalgo caught the fist.

"You've become slow. There, a cheat of a man, drunken and searching for his soon to be ex-wife to kill. Go and take care of it."

The other turned, seethingly silent as he captured the man easily. The man, sedated by the other's aura, came quietly with no struggle. The rage at his brother was turned on the man, and what was left was hardly recognizable. The Operator stood, his shoes ruined in the fresh blood. The garnet-coloured fluid stained his lips, the collar of his white undershirt and his hands; he walked back to face Zalgo.

"Brother."

"You were right. I have fallen in love again."

"Best be careful, then. An Eve is a rarity."

"Stay away from her, I will kill you."

"We don't need another fight, brother. Don't you remember the year of 1666? The Great Fire of London... you were so angry for that tiny orphanage."

"They were children."

"That is the difference of you and I. You are always calm and kind, whereas I am... aggressive, per se. It is ironic, how... yin and yang we are."

"Then I must be Yin."

"And I, Yang. And so there will always be the both of us, not quite opposing, not quite harmonious. Shared blood and seperate values."

"Father's stroke of truth, I suppose."

"What sort of truth is this?"

"A truth to humanity, when they have stumbled into foreign lies?"

"Perhaps..."

They observed the dead man together, one wishing to avoid the other, who wishes to confront his brother. The night felt vast, vastly deep in the way of the future. The darkness closed around... and Yin would have to discover whether it was Yang or something else hiding in the dark of time.

"I suppose you will wed her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Legally. After all, if she feels the same of you... and her family will surely need to remain in contact with her, and so they will expect marraige before children."

"Keep out of my business."

"It is fascinating to see my brother blush... but I must take my leave. One more serving should right yourself, don't starve yourself for her."

"I can take care of myself."

"Of course, dear brother. But if I am to gain a... they call it a 'sister-in-law'? Well, if she is joining my family, then I will attempt to... control myself. Of course, with your permission."

"Never alone."

"Of course."

"Go back home, I prefer to dine alone."

"Vale, frater."(Goodbye, brother.)

"Vale, Yang."

* * *

**[A/N]: Sneaky Zalgo... damnit, I'm gonna cry again. I was working on the near end of this fic last night, and I had to stop because I was crying... The life of a writer is fraught with despair for each character... Anyway, I've been reading 'Interview With The Vampire' by Anne Rice... Damnit, I wish they allowed fanfiction for her novels. I'm around the part of Claudia(I've only seen the movie so far, but...), and I just- you know how, at the beginning, Louis didn't have a coffin so he shared with Lestat? I CAN'T HELP THE OTP WIGGLE. I feel like Louis and Lestat belong together, I mean it. They are just, so... ydgewghduk. I have to find underground fanfiction sites for my fuel...**

**Also, I do realize that some things are kind of... effy. There are little plot-tears... such as the chappy where Wen came in and it mentioned Sera's dad... I sort of suck at this, because I'm always improvising. I can't stick to a general plan for a story, but now I'm starting to piece a well-rounded story together, I think.**


	40. The Other Brother?

The night outside the window of the dimly-lit kitchen seemed peaceful, as the young woman limped as silently as she could to the fridge. She looked behind her to the hallway like up only by the light over the stove, making sure there were no witnesses as she opened the freezer and took the mint-chocolate ice cream from its place. She grabbed a spoon and leaned against the counter by the fridge as she indulged in her midnight treat, a content smile settled on her lips.

The door in the hall, out of sight from the kitchen, opened silently as Sera satisfied her sweet tooth. As the Operator passed the open kitchen door, a spoon fell and clattered on the ground. He turned, caught in his red-stained clothes.

"A-Aru...?" Sera took in the sight of the bloody appearance. She set the tub of ice cream on the counter as she hurried to the faceless man, shocked and confused. "What... what happened?"

He looked away. "I hadn't known you were awake."

"Answer me."

"It's nothing."

"Look, I'm not going to run off if you killed someone. I just want to know what happened." Sera was stubborn as she grabbed paper towels, wet them and stood on her tiptoes to wipe the ruby blood away. "I understand that you've killed before. I know you're not the bloody St. Claude of Besançon, so don't censor yourself on my account."

Aru seemed taken aback by her rant, then sighed and surrendered the explaination. "If I don't eat, I start to weaken. My brother dragged me to the city for my... preferred type of human, ones such as killers, abusers and general scum. I hadn't meant to alarm you, so I had paused my eating habits..." He trailed off, seeing the woman become angry again.

"So, you practically starved yourself?! If you do that again, so help me, I'll... I'll..." She was at a loss for an appropriate punishment, so she turned to put away the ice cream.

"I'm sorry." Aru kissed the top of her head. "I promise to eat, mother." The amused tone was clear in his voice as he turned her around to kiss her.

Sera could help but smile as she pulled away, especially since the appropriate threat of a certain man in a certain comedy show came to her. "You'd better eat, dumbass, before I shove my foot up your ass."

Aru tilted his head and chuckled. "I'm frightened, truly. Now, your little midnight meal is over. Bed."

* * *

_A boy with hazel eyes matching his brother's wakes in the intensive care unit of a hospital, various machines surrounding him. At first he is puzzled, then his brother's burned, carved-smile face intruded his memories. He nearly screams, wanting to cry and kill his brother, but he closes his eyes. The machine measuring his pulse begins to increase in the 'beeps', and the nurse hurries in to sedate him again._

_"Shh... shh... just... go to sleep."_

_The words ring in his dreams._

* * *

**[A/N]: Guess who? Anyway, it's shitty when you realize you've had five to eight of the symptoms of General Anxiety Disorder for the required period of time. I suppose creepypasta and SCP isn't helping, is it? Eh. Anyway, I've been listening to the soundtrack for Nightmare Before Christmas constantly. Oogie Boogie's song. IT'S JUST HNNNG.**

**By the way, I did just edit this with corrections, I was too rushed to check it over. And now it's not letting me update 'cared' to 'carved', argruwghruk.**


	41. Better Lock it in Your Pocket

The city lights and sounds surrounded the couple as they gazed up at the huge tree in Rockefeller Center, its lights glowing softly on Sera's face. The Operator squeezed her hand, smiling at her as they sat on a bench in New York. Aru wanted to get away from the others, for a little quiet time with Sera. Her head leaned on his shoulder, her eyes lit by the brightly blinking lights.

"It really is amazing..."

"I suppose."

"You don't sound too convinced, mister."

"There are some things it doesn't hold a candle to."

"Oh yeah?"

"You, for example."

The blush on her face made the taller smile and shift to kiss her. They sat like that for some time; to passerby, it was a couple 'sucking face', as a New Yorker would say. The two pulled apart for air, smiles on both pairs of warm lips as they sat together. The snow spun and danced around them, catching in Sera's soft blonde hair and resting on Aru's shoulders.

"Sera?"

"Mm?"

"Could you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"Now you have to keep a secret of mine."

"Oh? What would that happen to be?"

"I love you, too."

"I'll take it to the grave."

"Me, too."

Though it was cold in the winter air, their hands were warm in the other's hold.

* * *

**[A/N]: Just a little update. There is another chappy I'm working on, but I'm not sure if it'll be OOC(Out of Character) or not... But I think that this chappy is needed anyway, because it gets a little... erm... affectionate, I could say. I actually had to do a little research(I should probably do more of this) for where the NY tree is. Eh. Also, I'm working on a Hetalia fanfiction(UsUk, a little bit UkUs) on the side, so I might be a little slow on updating. I hope I don't lose my muse for this one, though.**

**Also, quick question; could you see Jeff as a happy-ish drunk?**


	42. Nights of Love

**(Little rewrite of the end scene, it still sucks I'm sure.)**

* * *

"Cheers!"

The evening before Christmas Eve, Gold had been sent to bed early to have a holiday celebration of eggnog with rum and high spirits. Wen, being twenty-one, had brought whiskey, vodka and at least a bottle of every other kind of drink. Len had gone to bed soon after Gold, being that he wasn't a drinking man. Trent, on the other hand, latched himself onto Masky after a few twenty shots, slurring on about the proxy's 'horrid' style.

Jeff took drinks appreciatively, but he wasn't quite as happy a drunk as Wen was. He sat in a corner, while Kevin(Sera had roped him into the small party to try and get him to loosen up) cozied up with the killer. Jeff seemed quiet and moody, but Kevin didn't appear to bother him at all.

Regardless of protests("I'm nineteen, I'm not of age! Wen, stop ruffling my hair you ass!"), Sera had been coaxed into a glass of eggnog schnapps. She relaxed in the buzz of the drink, though it was a bit of like velvet and bitterness going down. The eggnog sweetened the plain, clear brandy; Sera rather liked it. A few more sips and she settled close to the Operator, giggling at Wen's attempts at playing Halo whilst drunk(they had set up the TV as a monitor for the little get-together).

Aru, however, was a little harder to convince. No matter how much Wen tried to use reasoning quite sensible to a drunk, the tall man declined the drinks. From his seat on the other couch(where Masky had dissolved into a drunken mess already), Trent called for the SlenderMan to 'lighten up'. in order to shut the two drunks up, he pulled a bottle of champagne from the fridge and poured himself a tall glass of the bubbly drink.

When the Operator was buzzed, it was somewhat noticable. He became much more... _affectionate_ towards Sera, nuzzling and kissing her with the sweet-sour taste of the drink still on his lips. Wen, completely 'shitfaced' in Sera's own words, threw a condom in Aru's face and missed by a foot; the target hadn't noticed, a bit too preoccupied by Sera.

Sera found the clock read as midnight as her neck was attacked, mumbling, "Getting late, carry me to bed..."

"Yes, mi'lady," he replied; Aru slipped to talking like he was in the 1400s when buzzed off of champagne. He picked her up, stepped over a passed-out Wen, passed the pair of Trent and Masky(Masky seemed to be getting a makeover of some sort) and began to carry Sera upstairs bridal-style.

Sera's content green eyes followed the ceiling as it passed over them, then frowned and tugged on Aru's collar. "Mistle-toe..."

The Operator looked up at the herb Len had hung in the holiday spirit, smiling. "I suppose this means we kiss, mi'lady?"

Sera grinned, starting the kiss as he set her on her feet. The woman ended up pressed to the wall before she could register it, Varuna greedily exploring her mouth. They barely broke apart for breath, only the other on each other's mind. That night, they clung to each other, pleasure rolling in their bodies as they gave each other their love. They gave no thought but of each other and their heart's desire, their togetherness and this moment. Varuna was gentle, and yet he knew ways to make Sera's toes curl and her nails dig into his back. To him, it was like the first time of how it should feel; to her, it truly was the first time. They laid together, hearts following a soft, content rhythm harmoniously.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**[A/N]: Oh my god, I feel so awkward... I don't know, I mean, Sera's pretty much me, and I... eep.**

**I saw the support for happy drunk Jeff, but potsw's idea made more sense for Jeffery to be more of a sullen, quiet loner sort of drunk. So I supplied Wen in there, because... I can't. No spoilers. Before anyone starts, yes, there is a little yaoi in here. If you've followed me from the start, you'll know that this is my first straight fanfiction. I see any homophobic reviews and my block glock comes out real fast. Still, for all the romance novels I've read, I feel this last scene sucked... geh.**

**On another note, my urge to write about Pyramid Head of Silent Hill bass suddenly returned.**


	43. Groggy Mornings

Wen staggered into the kitchen, holding his head and groaning as he tried to fumble for the ingredients of a strongly brewed coffee. An asprin and a mug was pushed into his searching hands, and the man peered through his hangover at Jeff the Killer, who was in a similar situation of pain.

"Thanks, man..." Wen downed the asprin and washed it back with the coffee. "I woke up on the floor..."

"I woke up in that wierd, creepy-staring guy's bed. I nearly stabbed him, I never wake up next to anyone."

"You and him were cozy last night, if I remember right..."

"Whatever." Jeff returned to drinking his black coffee, a flush prominent on his pale, scarred cheeks. Wen sat at the dinette, holding his head as he waited for the asprin to kick in. Jeff had the curtains closed in every room, having figured that the hungover residents would be staggering everywhere once they woke up. "You remember what happened to Sera?"

"I must've passed out..."

Jeff smirked. "I went to close the curtain in her room, found the two lovebirds in her bed. I guess Slendy took her up to bed and decided to warm it with her."

Wen's head snapped up, which thickened the headache. Blinking back tears, he stared at the killer. "Y-you mean... shit, she's never even dated before! What right does that bastard have-?!"

"Stop yelling before I choke you with my Armani silk tie." Trent, having donned a robe, slinked into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of Joe, accepted an asprin from Jeff and left the kitchen with what he wanted. He shuffled aside at the door, allowing Varuna to walk into the kitchen. "I'm going to bed. Wake me and I will kill you all." Trent left that warning as he exited.

The SlenderMan seemed to have lost his white shirt, only wearing the jacket, tie and trousers of his suit. He sort of drifted over to the coffee maker, poured a hot cup into his mug, added cream and sugar, and shuffled over to the table to enjoy it. He refused the offered asprin, opting for simple coffee.

"So, what did you do with my cousin last night?" Wen began to relax, the asprin running in his blood.

The Operator choked on the coffee, setting it down as he wiped his lips. "I-I don't know what you mean by that."

"Where's your shirt?" Wen calmly sipped his brew, watching the faceless man with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I must have forgotten to put it on..."

"Jeff said you were sleeping in her bed with her this morning."

"I, erm, was..."

"What's that scratch on your shoulder? And how about that bite?"

"I don't know what-"

"What did you do to my cousin?"

"I- nothing, I-"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, I simply-"

"What have you done with her, you fucking bastard?" Wen's calm grilling of the taller man had become an angry growl.

"Wen, you little shit, back off him." Sera strode in, solving the mystery of the missing shirt. The taller's shirt was like a dress on her, covering her effectively as she brewed a new pot. Aru was blushing, same as she was; it was clear what had occured.

"I should kick your ass," Wen grumbled, scowling at the SlenderMan.

Sera smacked the back of her cousin's head. "Down, Cerberus. You're not scaring anyone." It was true; Wen's little show of protection was sending Jeff into fits of muffled laughter, and Aru was smirking amusedly. The woman took a seat beside her bedmate, mixing in french vanilla creamer and sugar before sipping it peacefully. "Besides, it's not like he hurt me."

"We grew up together, though," Wen protested.

"And unless you're into incest, which is hotter in animes, keep your nose out of my sex life." That effectively shut Wen up and sent Jeff into peals of roaring laughter. Sera sipped her brew, her thoughts drifting to her dream...

* * *

_"All the children try to run..."_

_Sera runs barefoot through the dense woods, panic thudding in her heart as the darkness creeps behind her. Everything is washed in dark, dreary shades of greys and blacks, but the darkness is a sinister, thick fog of menace. Children's laughter and singing ring in her ears as she screams something- a name, but she can't hear the name on her lips. Her white dress tears on the thorns as she fights to keep running. She has to save them, the darkness might harm them, both of them-_

_Sera makes it to a clearing, where two children were playing together. Sera screams their names, but the windstorm in the thrashing grey sky swallows her voice. The darkness lurks in the trees as the woman hurried to the children- their faces are blurred, blurred into a smudged mess, only the girl's bright green eyes and the boy's kind brown eyes can be discerned. Sera takes the girl's hand and reaches for the boy-_

_The darkness tears her away, and all she can do is clutch the girl close in her arms and shield her as the darkness' fists batter the woman ceaselessly-_

_Red irises glow in the ink darkness-_

_And she wakes._

* * *

The man gritted his teeth as the sadistic doctor tied his wrists tight enough for the rope to cut into his skin. His hazel eyes, worn by the 'treatments', followed the doctor's movements as he was hooked to the out-of-date electro-shock therapy equipment.

"Now, then, tell me about your nightmares." The doctor had cameras in the cell, to watch the 'patients'. The man glared at him without an answer, but that wasn't the desired response. A light jolt was administered as a warning, making the man flinch in the tingling pain. "If you don't cooperate, we will have to resort to other means."

The hazel eyes flickered in defeat. "It's about my brother."

"And why is your brother causing you these nightmares?" The monster of a man jotted a note on his clipboard, colourless eyes cold and calculating.

"He tried to kill me."

"And you fear he will come back?"

"No."

"Why not? Surely if he causes these nightmares, he must frighten you on some level."

"It's only a memory. He's my brother. I forgave him already for killing me, and our parents deserved what they got."

"I see..."

"He will kill you when he finds me."

"A good thing he never will find your body, then."

* * *

**[A/N]: Oh my god, someone kill me. I need a group for a science assessment, it's required, and no-one I know can help or is too busy to help... I don't want to talk to other people, but this is a fucking disaster. Oh my god, I hate this...**

**[/edit]: I just wanted to direct you guys to my tumblr, though it's barely anything right now. I'm still working on it, I made it like two weeks ago, and there's only one post. Look for either KairiMcEwin, SeerZelda or maybe Seer_Zelda, because I was planning on reverting to my first username back when I screwed around on RuneScape. Ask me questions, do whatever, I dunno. Just chill with me, I guess. With these projects which count as my final exams for two classes and the ACT/SAT(Because I know there's two versions of the test in the US, I'm playing this shit safe) coming up, I'm kinda stressed. It's a way to keep in contact with y'all. I'm sitting here in my study hall, jamming to Kpop, Jpop and rock, typing this up. Um... yeah. Tumblr is amazing, but I dunno who to follow. Definitely following that yaoi doujinshi blog I found, my SCP OC friend Raven Takahashi and MrCreepyPasta, but I'll probably follow you guys back. I'm gun be lonely, so hug?**

**Plus, I'm surprised no-one's questioned the last scene and what it could imply...  
-implying I'm implying something  
-implying I have a tumblr  
-implying what you might imply that I'm implying  
-implying /b/  
-implying**


	44. Christmas

**[A/N]: Thank Farore, I found the USB drive with my essay on it. I feel like a huge wieght's been lifted, oh my god... Now I have to find a group for my school program's assessment in the sciences. At least I've got my essay, thank Hylia. All I need to do is write two paragraphs and I'm fucking done. But now my work's been getting really serious. I know that whenever I say I'm not gonna post for a while, I actually do post in about 3-5 days, but now I've got a lot on my plate. My grandpa's in the hospital again for a fall, but it's not as bad. I've got projects for classes, too, and I need to fix my procrastination problem. Writing is my vice, so I won't be gone forever, but I have a recovery class, my paper, the assessment, various projects and programming practice to do. I promise to update when I can, guys. Hang in for me.**

**-shameless self-promotion-: Check out my tumblr, seerzelda, for updates and little tidbits about the fanfic! You can ask me questions, too. I'm a little addicted to tumblr, so I get on there every time I get the chance. I'd love to answer questions, you all seem awesome! I've got hetalia fans, Zelda fans, even True Grit fans on here! I'd love to hang with you guys! -end the shameless self-promotion-.**

* * *

"Masky's not here, so this'll be set aside."

"Gold, wait, you'll get your chance."

"Was it that obvious...?"

"Missing Harry Potter books are a big clue to me, yanno."

"Thank you, Sera."

"Hey, get a room!"

"Shut it, Jeff. Speaking of which, that wiggling box is yours."

"... Should I be careful opening it?"

"Maybe."

"Fuck- my face is getting slobbered on!"

"He likes you."

"I'll purchase one of those rollers, dog hairs on clothes isn't very presentable."

Christmas in the large house was a pretty loud event. Those who weren't home, presents were set aside for. Jeff and Smile seemed to get along well; after the initial bout of wet kisses, Jeff was found dozing off with his new friend before breakfast. Sera hadn't expected much, but Aru had gotten her a high-quality digital camera and Trent had purchased a soft silk dress in a dark, velvety violet that he said complimented her eyes. Jeff had gotten her the complete set of Saw movies and Gold had given her a handmade Chikorita plush, helped along by Len. The breakfast was amazing, compliments given to Chef Trent who took them graciously.

Then Wen came to bring Sera to her Uncle's, driving the van. Sera's gifts for her family, a western novel for her uncle and a Les Paul for Wen. Aru, disguised, sat beside her as they made the three-hour drive back to town. He tried to calm her nerves, but her uncle had made a habit of embarrassing her in the past.

"Sera, I'm sure it's alright."

"Yeah..."

The sun had barely set when they arrived, the snow swirling down softly. Wen opened the door, and Sera led the group into the small country-house. Her uncle, as she had guessed, was holding his shotgun in his lap and running a rag over it.

"M-merry Christmas, Teddy." Sera gave him a hug, grinning nervously. "Please don't embarrass me."

"Embarrassing you is what I do best." Ted smiled, standing to shake Aru's hand. "I'm her uncle, I practically raised her after her dad passed. Damn, you're tall, bud. Wanna drink?"

"I apologize, I don't tend to drink... my name is Varuna, Varuna Arratay." The name had been invented beforehand; Sera supplied her name for him, and the Operator himself added the surname.

"What are ya, some sort of 'ristocrat? Where'd you catch this one, Sera?" Ted grinned, having to reach somewhat to pat Aru's shoulder. "Your room's upstairs, next to Wen's. Go on, take his stuff up." Wen grinned at Sera, grabbing the bags and trudging up the stairs.

"Hey, Ted, why is there a pair of dusty old boots on the counter?" Sera jerked her thumb to the kitchen. "We're not starved enough to touch your rank footwear."

"Those're my dress boots, I'm wearin' them when we head out to dinner. Can you shine 'em for me? Arthritis is a bitch."

Sera walked back to the boots. Sure, there was some shine, but the dirt and grime... they must have been in the basement for ages. The young woman started to wipe them down with disinfectant when a dried, brown residue on the treads stained the paper towel. Surprised, Sera used up a good amount of cleaning supplies to clean it.

"Did you skin a deer wearing these, or what?!" Something nagged her thoughts, but she ignored it as she cleaned. The rusty brown of age-old, dried blood stained the paper cloths until finally the grime was cleaned. There was an rusted-iron smell, making Sera wrinkle her nose in disgust. She disposed of the trash and set them down on the mat with the work boots, walking back to keep her guardian from embarrassing her any further.

* * *

Sera awoke in the early morning a few days after Christmas, wondering what had woken her. She smiled as she found herself held in Aru's arms, rubbing her eyes groggily to check the clock. Damn, it was only four in the morning; she sighed, closing her eyes to go back to sleep. Suddenly nausea swept over Sera, and she tore out of her (boyfriend? lover?)'s arms to make a mad dash for the bathroom connected to her room.

"Sera...?" The poor woman couldn't answer, preoccupied with emptying her stomach. She felt the conforting hands of Aru on her shoulders as she took deep breaths, trying to settle her bowels. "You're staying in bed today."

Sera tried to argue, but was distracted by another bout of retching. The Operator held back her hair, rubbing her back gently. The dawn found her lying back in his arms, relieved that the sickness had passed. "I'm fine," she rasped. "Just ate something funny, I think. Probably was the shrimp my uncle bought."

"Still, I'd like you to rest for a little while. We don't need to press on your health."

"Worrywart."

"I can't help but worry, you seem to attract trouble."

"Well _excuuuuse_ me, princess."

"I... I'm not sure how to respond to that..."

"It's from an old cartoon."

"Ah, I see."

* * *

_The boy jerks awake, his heart pounding. Machines whirr and beep and click around him, and bandages encase his torso and leg. His hazel eyes search the room, panic squeezing his heart tight as his memories crash around him. His brother. The carved smile. His parents._

_"Ah, you're awake, Keller." The boy looks to a doctor, and then the hazel-eyed boy is a man. He is strapped to an electro-shock therapy table, and panic rears its ugly head once more. "Answer me, tell me about your dreams, what to you see in your sleep, have you fallen asleep, go to sleep-"_

_The man screams as his brother takes off the lab coat._

_"You were always the perfect child... you let them hit me."_

_"I didn't, I didn't know, little bro, I'm sorry," the man pleads, his heart aching with the accusations._

_"You left me, you took the blame when it was me! You left me alone, and you left me alone again, you never looked!"_

_"Little bro, I'll get out, I promise-"_

_"Shut up." The doctor is there instead of the man's brother now, sending another jolt of electricity..._


	45. Brawl

Sera's stormy-grey eyes looked out from under her mask, taking in the decrepit hospital as she carefully stepped over debris and trash. She raised her camera to take pictures of graffiti, broken belongings left by patients and the haunting emptiness in the abandoned building. Everything seemed so... devoid, as though this were just a shell. The surroundings sent shivers along her skin and brought up old memories that she pushed away nervously. Sera didn't want to think about the past.

A soft crackle of glass under shoes caught her attention; Sera flipped out her switchblade just as a plank of wood was swung at her. Sera ducked, swinging out a leg to knock her attacker's legs out from under him. The man fell back, his glasses glinting in the light.

"Y-you're Alex, right? Bugger off, I'm busy." She backed up a step, not willing to turn her back on someone who just attacked her.

Alex groaned, getting onto his feet. "Jay talked to you, right? Where is he?!" Alex rushed her, but didn't expect he to roll to the side and stand in the stance of the Japanese martial art of Aikido. He managed to turn on his heels, holding the wood plank like a sword. "Are you one of his?"

"You really think I'm gonna answer that? Look, my cousin and I both learned Aikido in High School. I don't think you stand a chance against a black belt."

Sera shifted to a point where there was no glass or debris littering the ground between her and Alex. She rolled forward, surprising Alex with a mune-tsuki(a chest punch) before using a rotary throw; she swept Alex's arm back until his shoulder joint had been locked, then put pressure forward until he was thrown to the ground. The plank skittered away, and Sera pinned Alex's arms down.

Suddenly Alex twisted his entire body, throwing Sera off of him. Sera panicked when he grabbed her shirt; wildly thrusting up her switchblade and cutting him deep in his side. He swore and stumbled back, giving her time to grab the camera she'd dropped and run.

Suddenly, in the hall, she was pulled into strong arms. She nearly choked out a scream until the soothing voice of the Operator settled her fear. "Calm down now, I'm taking you home." Sera sighed softly, closing her eyes in relief.

* * *

**[A/N]: And I have returned to life with a bit of a filler chappy. Things have been a bit crazy, what with the SAT coming up and projects on the way. I'm still working on this, don't worry. This chappy was basically something to keep you guys interested, I didn't want to lose any of my followers. I actualy know how to do Aikido rolls, one of my friends is an Aikido rolls. Most of my info comes from wikipedia though. Just as a warning, I've already become a very big Hetalia fangirl(France asfdgjdwe;), and I might be posting a little less due to that. I'm working as hard as I can, but there's a lot going on. I know this chappy sucks, I didn't put a lot of effort into it. The next one is in the works, and I hope it'll be up soon. My grandpa's in rehab, school's back and busier than ever, and I do hope you guys stick with me.**

**Merci beaucoup, KM.**


	46. New Life

The bathroom still smelt slightly of vomit, under heavy scents of Febreze and bleach. Sera curled up on the bathroom floor and hugged her stomach. She was glad that Trent, Silver and Jeff were the only ones home; if Aru had found her holding this device, he would be asking her too many questions. There was no way for her to answer- her mind was spinning in a confused whirl as she gripped the thin device in her hand.

It was a week and a half after Christmas day, and the New Year's had just passed. The house was calm, business went on as normal. The vomiting fits kept waking the woman up, but otherwise nothing had changed. Sera might not have noticed something missing until maybe she started to show physically. She had been cleaning after the festivities when an unopened box fell from the downstairs bathroom closet, reminding Sera that she had forgotten the date. She had frozen, staring at the box and counting back to the last time.

She realized she'd missed her period by five days.

Panicking, she had asked Trent to take her shopping. As he waited outside the convenience store, she bought five different tests. Each one turned out with a little digital plus. The realization had finally hit her in full, and she bent over the toilet to empty her stomach.

"Hey, Sera, you okay in there?" Jeff pushed open the bathroom, greeted with the sight of four of the five tests sitting on the sink and the other in the hand of the vomiting woman, the boxes cast aside to the tiled floor in a rush. He offered no questions but immediately kneeled at Sera's side and pulling back her hair with his pale, scarred hands. "Relax, think about rain. Fresh, clean rain, let it wash out the nausea. Cool, soothing rain hitting the ground. Focus on the sound."

In the back of Sera's mind, she found the killer's advice strange, but it miraculously settled the turmoil in her stomach. A few seconds passed once she stopped, then she sat back against the side of the bathtub. A few deeps breaths brought her voice. "What the fuck kinda psychotherapy was that?"

Jeff smiled softly. "When I was little, my big brother would tell me that in the car when I got carsick. He said that water relaxes the muscles, and get rid of the nausea." Since learning that Liu had survived, he had calmed down signifigantly. Most of his time was dedicated to searching for his brother. Jeff's cravings for killing had also lessened, but hadn't vanished completely. He did snap less and less, focused completely on his brother. He glanced at the test in Sera's hand, scratching his jaw awkwardly. "So, I guess I'm gonna have to put my toys out of reach, huh?"

Sera nodded, letting out a heavy sigh. "I... I don't know what to think anymore."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"I... maybe. Not yet, though. I need to... I need to have some time to sort myself out."

Jeff nodded. "I'll keep my mouth shut. It's your choice to tell him."

Sera smiled. "Thanks." She hugged Jeff gently, her thoughts on the child growing in her stomach. There was a real child in her. it amazed her and frightened her; what if she ended up like her mother? What if she had died in child birth? What if... what if the father didn't want the child? What if the child had to grow up alone, too?

* * *

**[A/N]: hey... oh, damn, things haven't been going so easy right now. We're getting close to the biggest part of the story, but I'm afraid that I might be losing interest in writing this. I've been writing Hetalia fanfictions, and the hetalia fandom has caught my interest. I swear to you guys, I'll do my best to see this through to the end. We're almost there, it'll take a while. Here's a plot twist for the wait, guys.**


	47. Things to Come

The winter's day was bright and the snow glistened outside the window of the sunroom; there was a comfortable couch and a bookself that was positively crammed with books inside the little room. The end table held a cup of tea and a bookmark, the crumpled wrapper of the long-gone chocolate casting a shadow in the afternoon sunlight. I was reading a novel in that sunroom, leaning forward slightly to catch the Potter boy's newest antics when I heard Sera's voice in the hall. I looked up with curiosity as she passed by the open door of the room.

"-Oh my god, really? When's the wedding? ... mkay, the 24th, and you really want me as the maid of honor? ... I'll definitely come down there, I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world! What's the dress like? ... oh, that's sounds beautiful, wow... hey, you hush. I'll have you know that I've been seeing- you know what, that'll be a secret until I get there... yes, I do love to torture you. The theme's lilac, right? I think I have a dress that will be perfect... The fifteenth sounds perfect. I'll have to make sure he knows... no, you won't be getting a name. No, the suspense will be perfect to torture you until I land. ... uh-huh, thanks, I'm definitely excited. Right, I'll call you when I know I'm set." Sera tapped her phone's screen, beaming as she strode into the room.

"What's this about a wedding?" I set aside my book to pull Sera into a hug.

"My best friend, she lives in Texas. She wants me to be the maid of honor." Sera looked up at me, and I took the opportunity to steal a kiss. I was rewarded with a soft smile. "D'you think you could come? She said I could bring a guest."

I chewed on my tongue, remembering a previously-agreed upon engagement. "I do apologize, I have a... an event to attend on that day. But you will not go alone, understood?" I was still uneasy about my brother and his motives, even though he would be at the meeting. I had avoided telling Sera about my father as well. The less she knew about my history, the better.

Sera sighed in slight disappointment. "Alright... I'll take Wen with me, then. I'll be in San Antonio, alright?"

I nodded. "I want you to be safe there. I don't like the idea of letting you go off alone, you always seem to attract trouble."

"Excuse me? I'll show you trouble-!"

I laughed, grabbing her wrists as she tried to hit me in the chest. "Oh my, I've made a painful mistake..." I murmured amusedly. Sera huffed and sat down with her arms crossed. I leaned over, giving her a soft kiss. "I'm sorry, little one."

"You better be sorry."

"I am."

"Good."

"I love you."

That caused a very rosy blush to warm the blonde's cheeks. "... I love you too."

"Good."

"But you better love me and be sorry."

That made me chuckle. "I promise, I will."

* * *

A far-off plane crossed the sky as the brother curled in the cell, the woman and the child sleeping on the only bed. The book he held was an old diary that had been left by a young patient. The man felt grief for the little girl; she had been exposed to such atrocities so soon by the cruel monster of a human that slept in the upper levels of the hospital. The tortured man hoped the little girl had at least escaped from here. He guessed she was about nineteen now, a young woman.

* * *

**[A/N]: I'm really trying. I think I'm losing my muse for this story though... Since entering the Hetalia fandom, I've written a fanfiction for USUK(eee) and that's kind of taken my muse... this has happened before, too, with a Kingdom Hearts story. I really hope I can see this through to the end, but I may have to end it earlier than I had planned... and that means the sequel might not happen. Man, I had really big plans for this... I just hope I can finish this and still keep you all as fans. Maybe by the summer, I'll have more time and I can finish this the way I'd hoped. Whatever the case, I'll do my best. I hope to keep y'all interested...**


	48. Arrival(Appreciation Note)

The San Antonio heat was oppressive and thick on the woman's skin. Sera gasped when she stepped from the plane, her cousin behind her with their bags. The airport was thrumming with reunions and goodbyes as well as announcements over intercoms, the dull grey colours of the floors and the slighty-dim lighting relaxing the girl's eyes. She pulled out her phone, hefting her back-pack onto her shoulder as she checked the location of the hotel again. "Hey, Wen, where are the taxis again? You've been here before, you lead the way."

They navigated the spacious airport, Wen leading through security and to the doors. He had been to Texas once before on a plane as a teen for a field trip, so he had some idea of the layout. The bright sunlight stung Sera's eyes after the muted lighting of the building, and they blinked in the clear day as they worked their way through the crowd to a line of taxis.

The driver they chose had a grizzly sort of 5 o'clock stubble on his face, and he looked like a rough-built man with a stony and slightly-wrinkled face. His hair was black with speckled grey mixing with it. His eyes were a sharp brown that gave Sera the impression that this man had a long story, a story that saw grief and maybe even wars. His voice was a low and soft growl, but it was more kindly than intimidating. As he drove, he gave them advice on places that served good burgers and places that had cheap drinks, expertly guiding the car through busy streets. He made Sera think of a grandfatherly Cid, from the Kingdom Hearts 2 appearance.

He dropped them off at their hotel with a "Be careful, kids, there's been a hella lot of disappearances lately," then he had left them with a wave and goodbye. Sera hefted her back-pack and the suitcase in her hand, following Wen into the hotel. Her mind hovered over the disappearances before they went inside.

* * *

**[A/N]: Just a short little update, I'm working on the next chapter right now. I've got a lot going on right now, but things are getting better. The year is almost over, thank Farore. Next chapter, there's definitely going to be more towards the plot of this arc of the story. I really want to get more done; I'm probably going to update a bit faster, so that's good.**

**Also, I want to take the time to really thank you guys for following me. I have_ 75 followers_ reading this, which is amazing in itself. But I've actually met one of you guys, too! I've found one of you readers through a common RPing friend on facebook- I never thought I'd actually find any of you randomly. It's things like this that gives me a big smile. You guys are great, and I'm so thankful to have y'all reading this. I really hope that we'll make it to the end, and I promise you right now that I will do my best to finish this. Once my final exams are over, I'll hopefully be able to get access to computers more often. I'll update with tumblr when I get around to it.**

**My favourite thing about having fans is getting to _interact _with them. Even if you do it anonymously, shoot me a question on tumblr(it's either seerzelda or seer_zelda). I want to hear your questions! This fanfic, life, advice, personal questions; don't be shy about anything. I love talking to people. You can even ask me for hints as to what might be coming(no full-on spoilers, though). You guys inspire me to write, because the excitement I see whenever I post just... it fills my heart with rainbows!**

**Thank you, all of you. Without all of your support, I might have quit on this story sooner. I've got the greatest fans I could have ever asked for.**


	49. Almost Like a Brother

"Oof, I hate jet lag..." Wen plopped onto the bed, groaning and stretching. Their room was well furnished, with two beds and a very nice TV. The window overlooked the city behind sand-white silk curtains, the fabric hanging like a waterfall. The room was clean; the faint scent of lavender hung in the dry Texas air. The bedspreads were light, muted shades of blue that complimented the lighter grey of the carpet. The walls had been painted with a darker grey, giving the room a neutral sense. Wen had set his things on the floor by his bed and proceeded to fall over onto it.

Sera grinned. "Tired? I wanna go see what's around." Truthfully, she had found that pregnancy cravings weren't just a myth. So far, it was mostly sweets and meaty things; it wasn't that often either. But they were there for a fact.

"You know, your boyfriend told me to keep an eye on you. Probably best you stick around." Wen kicked off his shoes as he lazed about on the plush bed.

Sera grabbed her tote bag, rolling her eyes. She knew just how protective Aru was; he had given her instructions to remain with Wen every minute and threatened to handcuff her to himself if she got into more trouble. "I have my cell. I saw a gas station on this block, I just need a candy bar."

Wen rolled onto his stomach, looking at her suspiciously as Sera rummaged through her bags and set a plush anime character on the bed. "You ate on the plane."

"Yeah, but they didn't have any good candy." Sera slid her duffle bag of clothes under the bed so neither of the two tripped over it.

"You ate five Hersheys."

"I didn't say chocolate bar, I said candy."

"And a bag of Twizzlers."

"That's licorice."

"Sera, do have something you need to tell me about?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember the neighbor who hired us to feed the chickens when we were twelve?"

"I remember that the chickens scared you."

"Not that. Remember how his wife was gonna have a kid?"

"Yeah, that's why we got the job."

"And she ate weird stuff?"

Sera laughed to cover her nerves, having realized where Wen was going with the conversation. Damn that jerk for being so observant, he'd always known when she was feeling sick. It was like he had a sixth sense to take care of her. "Do I look pregnant?" She gave him an incredulous look with her brows rais questioningly.

Wen raised a brow. "I think you're acting like you're one month pregnant."

"Do tell."

"You got sick on the plane, and from what your boyfriend's said, you've been sick with a stomach flu."

"I _have_ been having a stomach flu."

"Then why have you been eating so much?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"Sera Newik, don't you keep bullshitting me."

"Is that what I'm doing?" She gave her cousin a sweet smile.

"I could always tell your little boyfriend about my suspicions."

"I could tell Ted about that 'girl' at the bar on your 21st birthday. What was his name again?"

"Don't change the subject. You're knocked up, and we both know it."

Sera groaned. "Why can't you be as thick as your dad?" She set down her tote bag defeatedly.

"Because you're practically my little sis." Wen grinned at her. "D'ya know when you're due?"

She shook her head, sitting on the other bed. "No, but I think it happened at the Christmas party."

Wen paused for a moment, seemingly adding things up in his thoughts. "August or September, maybe?"

"Probably. I... I haven't told him, not yet," the woman admitted softly. Her hand went to her stomach where the tiny life grew; such a beautiful thing to have, Sera realized. She was going to bring a child to the world. There was a child growing in her, a child that might do great things. An athlete, a writer, a scientist- the possibilities were endless. She would bring a great thing to the world, and such a thought awed her.

Wen smiled, sitting up. "I bet you'll start showing soon, in about a month or so. He'll have to know."

Sera nodded, looking down at her belly. "Yeah, I already thought of that. I just... want to give it a little time first." She felt like the world was on her shoulders to protect the little life in her. A child was a frail thing, and to care for one would be a great responsibility.

"Sure. So, you'll name him after me, right?" Sera threw one of her pillows into Wen's face. "Is that a no?"

"It's a no."

* * *

**[A/N]: Now things are starting to heat up into the next bit; I think with my persistant writing my muse has started easing back to this story. My stress has gone down signifigantly, with my Computer Programming project having my accommodations and my essay almost done. I feel a lot better too, coming out of the funk I've been in lately. I've gotten back to working on this Jeff the Killer game I've mentioned before, so I've got a outlet to put my stress in now! I recently got around to watching Iron Man 2(Yes, part of this scene was from Iron Man. Can ya guess?), I've been playing my new copy of Kingdom Hearts RE:Coded(I hate Maleficent so much), and I've gone back to rambling in my A/Ns. I just feel a lot better, maybe it's the end of the year but I just feel good. I finally feel like my old self again. Maybe I've been feeding my internet addiction enough to make me feel better now? As always, thanks for reading, and remember to feed the author reviews!~ Lots of love, KM.**


	50. Chills of the Past

The Texas heat was oppressive; Sera wondered why people still lived here in this fresh hell as she walked to the convenience store. Her converse padded on the ground sluggishly, their soft steps echoing against tall brick street was quiet, and it was sparing of people but for the barely-pregnant woman and a homeless man sleeping in a doorstep on the other side of the concrete road. Sera's blue-grey eyes glanced around in the heat nervously, afraid of the memories that rose in the unnaturally warm winter.

In truth, Sera had never wanted to return to San Antonio. She hated the heat and the memory of that last time she had felt it. After all, in the desert surrounding the hell-heated city the abandoned hospital stood empty with damned halls echoing with the breeze. Elm Asylum, the hospital Sera had been admitted to, had been on the outskirting desert near San Antonio.

* * *

_The tiny girl's eyes glance around on the sweltering bus, resting on the tall policeman assigned to guard her(or keep her on the bus). She isn't sure why she's here, allowed to take scratchy clothes and one possession, the worn rabbit that rests in her hands. Her parents are still asleep, they say, and it's her fault. Sera isn't sure why. The tiny girl looks out the window, watching the desert pass by._

* * *

The man walked along, groceries in hand. He had bought the cheapest rations for his patients and purchased the nicer brands for himself. His eyes, the colour having washed away with time, set in his wrinkled face and glanced up the street suspiciously. They once stopped his from his noble work before, and they wouldn't hesitate again. In his mind, his decisions were justified.

* * *

Sera turned the corner, fidgeting with her sleeves when she bumped into an elderly man with his groceries. "Yeep!" The cans and packages scattered on the heated sidewalk.

"Oh dear... oh dear, dear..." The old man knelt to retrieve his belongings. He wore a long overcoat(who would wear that in this heat?) and brown, dirtied clothes beneath.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." Sera knelt down to help him, feeling guilty for nearly shoving down an old man. "Here, let me help-?" The old man's grey-washed eyes looked up suddenly at Sera, studying her intently. The shrewd, calculating look in those colourless eyes chilled Sera, and left her feeling empty and lifeless. It was a similar gaze to one long ago, in a mental ward's halls. Sera shivered, drawing away slightly. "Uhm, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, just fine." The man gathered his things and stood. "I will see you again, I trust."

"Huh?" But the man waved her aside. Sera stepped aside to let the man pass, left confused and chilled by her past.

* * *

**[A/N]: I'm on summer break, but I have summer school right now. I haven't had the... well, I have to admit, minecraft distracted me badly. I've been playing with my friend Nugget on a server. But I found eight diamonds in one day! Anyway, a short update. Summer School is only a half day. Gotta go, break's over!**


End file.
